A love beyond death
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: A cross over with The Crow. Robin is brought back from the dead one year after his death to avenge his and Raven's death. Please read and review. I totally suck at. Chapter 15 is up...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Story is mixture of The Crow and the Teen Titan's. As usual I own nothing to do with this story just the words.

A love beyond death

Chapter 1

The ambulance's and police cars flashing lights danced on the walls of Titan's Tower as police and ambulance crews stood over the body of a young man. High above them a single police stood in front of a shattered window and looked down at the scene below him. He felt a strange lump in his throat as he watched paramedics cover the young man's body with a large white blanket. He sighed as he pulled his head back in and looked at the wreckage lying all about the room. There was graffiti all over the walls and every piece of furniture was completely destroyed and shattered into pieces.

"How many fires so far lieutenant?" asked one of the officer's inside the rooms they looked over at the cop standing at the shattered window

"178 not as many as last year" he replied as he knelt down and sifted through the wreckage of a drawer that was lying at his feet.

"Well there's still three hours left maybe they're just a little slow this year" joked the officer as he moved a piece of shattered furniture and picked up a small knife.

"Lets hope that's the case" whispered the lieutenant to himself as he stopped when he came across a piece of white paper with a beautiful silver leafed border.

You are hereby affectionately invited to the wedding of

Of Mr Dick Grayson

And

Miss Raven

On Wednesday 31st of October 2003

At the first church of Jump city

We hope that you can make it

"Shit" sighed the lieutenant as he dropped the wedding invitation and took his hat off.

"Yo chief what do make of this?" asked another cop as he stood beside a beautiful white wedding dress.

"It looks like these two love birds where planning to get married on Halloween" replied the lieutenant sadly as he looked at the wedding dress.

"Who in the hell gets married on Halloween?" replied his fellow officer as he looked at the dress again.

"Nobody I guess" sighed the lieutenant as he watched some paramedics working on a young women lying on the ground screaming in pain. Her clothes had been torn off of her body and thrown all over the place, she had been badly beaten and looked like she had been stabbed a few times in the stomach and upper chest but she was still alive, but she was in incredible pain. The officer felt sorry for her, _death would have been better than this _he thought as he watched her cry out in pain.

"How is she?" he asked as he put his hat back on and looked at one of the paramedics, he desperately tried to block out Raven's screams and cries of pain.

"We'll lose her if we don't get her out of here" relied the female paramedic as she looked at the police lieutenant.

"Fine then get her out of her" relied the cop as he watched them get Raven ready to be moved.

"Ok guys 1...2...3" said the female paramedic as they lifted the stretcher with Raven on it and carried it past the police officers. The lieutenant couldn't tear his eyes off of Raven as she winced and cried in pain as the ambulance team carried her out of the room. He whistled making one of the officer's rush over to him and look at him.  
"I want this place dusted for prints, I wanna know what assholes did this to her" he ordered before he followed after the paramedics and Raven.

"Yes sir" replied the officer before he called over the other cops in the room and told them what to do.

* * *

Outside of the tower confusion reigned as police officers tried to keep the crowd of people away from the scene of the crime. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire managed to push their way to the front of the crowd and asked the people standing there what had happened.

"Man something big went down" one of the spectators said as a police officer walked past them. Cyborg reached out and grabbed the cop by the coat and dragged him towards him, Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Yo man what happened here?" asked Cyborg as he let go of the cop. The young officer instantly recognised them as being the Titan's and motioned for them to cross over the police tape. Starfire screamed as she saw Raven being carted out of the tower on a stretcher, her face was covered in blood and she was crying out in pain.

"Friend Raven what happened?" asked Starfire as she landed beside the stretcher and grabbed hold of raven's hand. Raven tried to speak but she was to weak and racked with pain to string together her words.

"What happened here?" demanded Cyborg as he grabbed the police lieutenant and held him close to his face. The cop broke the metal hero's grip and pulled him to one side.

"Listen your friend has been raped and beaten badly, we need to get her to the nearest hospital or else she will die" he said rather urgently as he pointed towards Raven. Cyborg nearly fell over as he felt his legs turn to jelly at what the cop had just said.

"What bout…….what about…what about Robin?" gulped Cyborg as he feared the worst for his best friend.

"He tried to save your friend but he was…..I'm sorry" replied the lieutenant sorrowfully as he placed one of his hands on Cyborg's huge metal shoulder. Cyborg could no longer fight against the urge to cry and broke down into tears in front of police officer.

"We where only gone for a few hours, I asked him if he wanted to come with us but he said he would rather stay at home with Raven, she wasn't feeling well you see...Oh god Rob please don't be dead" he coughed as his tears fell from his eyes. The cop fought against his own tears and brought Cyborg close to his body.

"I'm sorry" wept the officer as he patted Cyborg on the back. Cyborg continued to cry walked back over to his friends accompanied by the police lieutenant.

"Could I go with hereto the hospital?" asked Cyborg as he wiped away his tears and looked down at Raven, he instinctively reached down and grabbed hold of her hand's The paramedic cast a quick look at the police lieutenant who simply nodded back at her.

"Sure hop in" smiled the paramedic as she opened the doors and helped load Raven into the ambulance.

"Is Robin ok?" asked Raven weakly as she opened her eyes and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg didn't know what to say and cast a nervous look at the police officer.

"He's fine miss now you try and keep your strength up" replied the officer as he watched the paramedics secure Raven into the ambulance.

"Why did you lie about Robin?" Starfire asked the officer she watched the ambulance drive off into the city. Her tears fell silently as the ambulances flashing lights died away into the night. The officer didn't reply as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Starfire and watched the ambulance disappear into the darkness.

"Will she be ok?" asked Beast Boy as he turned and looked at the officer, his green eyes begged for the answer.

"She'll be just fine" replied the officer as he looked at the green shape shifter.

"You are lying" whispered Starfire sadly as she closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall onto the ground. She watched as the burning buildings made the night's sky glow an angry red, normally such a sight would have made her feel angry and sad inside but this time it made her feel better. At least there was more people out there feeling her pain tonight, and she hated herself for thinking like that.

* * *

The lieutenant wiped away his own tears again as he walked back towards the Tower and watched as the paramedics put Robins body into a large black body bag. He watched as they zipped it up and wrote something on the label.  
"Sorry kid" he whispered as he took off his hat once again and held it over his heart. He close his eyes and said something under his breath quickly as the ambulance crew carried the body bag towards a dark blue van. He opened his eyes and watched as a large black crow landed on the top of the van and squawk loudly as Robin's body was thrown into the back of it.

"Hey watchman working late tonight?" he asked as he put on his hat and saluted the black bird. The crow squawked again as if answering the officers question before it staring tapping the top of the van with it's black beak The officer smiled gently as he walked back into the tower. The crow squawked once more before it took flight and disappeared into the night's sky. Below it burned dozens of large building fire's, Devil's Night had once again come to haunt the citizen's of Jump City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A large crow flew over the city and landed on top of a ruined building. It squawked as it watched a lone police officer carry a bunch of red and white flowers towards an old cemetery on the outskirts of the city. It squawked again as it took flight and followed after him. The cop stopped outside the cemetery and looked up at the sky above him. He sighed through a small smile as a stray rain drop fell and splashed against his face.

"Not again" he sighed sadly as he pushed open the rusty gates and entered the cemetery. He walked through the place, his large body pushed past the tree branches that had grown to long to stay above the ground. He stopped beside two small tombstones and took off his hat revealing a half human half metal face below the hats rim. Cyborg wiped away his tears as looked down at the two simple head stones. It had been a year to the day since he last came here, last time however he buried two of his closet friends this time he was paying his respects.

"Hey guys how have you been?" he smiled as he placed his hat under his arm and crouched down in front of the first tombstone. The tombstone was a simple one, unfortunately moss had covered the name of the person lying there.

"I asked that idiot to keep these graves clean" he complained as he brushed the moss off of the tombstone revealing the name Raven, "Hey Rae I brought these for you" he smiled as he placed the flowers on the ground just in front of the head stone. He stood back and up and made his way over to the head stone beside it and smiled as he noticed that there was no moss on this one.

"Sorry man I usually don't give flowers to guys" he said as he knelt down and placed a single white flower on the grave stone.

"Why did you have to die Robin?" he asked as he looked at the head stone, he knew he wouldn't get an answer but he always asked.

"Well I suppose you guys wanna know what's happened over the past year?" he smiled as he looked at both of the head stones.

"Well as you can see I'm a cop now" he said as he unbuttoned his coat and revealed his police officer's uniform beneath it, "I know, I know it looks stupid on me but hey I can deal with it, plus I get to eat all the donuts I want" he said with a smile as he buttoned up his jacket once again.

"But seriously I joined the force so I could get the bastard who did this to you" he said as his face went from being happy to having a serious look on it, "But enough about me I suppose you wanna find out about BB and Star, am I right?" he said as the smile returned to his face. A slight breeze blew through the cemetery causing the flower that lay on top of Robins head stone to fall off and land on the ground in front of it.

"Well BB skipped town, he said that he couldn't bare living in the city anymore. He took your deaths really badly" sighed Cyborg sadly as he remembered the day Beast Boy ran away leaving only a note behind him.

* * *

"Yo I'm looking for an opponent to whoop at Ultimate Fight Challenge , anybody wanna game?" yelled Cyborg all over the tower as he looked for an opponent. He stopped outside Beast Boy's room and chuckled evilly.

"Yo grass stain you me game station now!" he ordered as he pushed the door open and leapt into Beast Boy's room. He was surprised to find that the room looked tidied, there where no clothes thrown all over the place.

"BB you in here?" asked Cyborg as he walked over to Beast Boy's bed. He stopped at the bed and saw a small piece of paper that lying on the pillow, pinned underneath a Titan communicator.

"What in the…?" he asked as he moved the communicator and picked up the note.

Dear who ever finds this,

Ok I'm no good at this type of thing so I'll just come out and say it. I can't live here anymore, this place isn't the same without Robin and Raven. So because of that I've decided to leave, I don't want any of you to worry about me I'll be ok and please don't come looking for me. I guess this is it huh? I'll never forget being a Titan, good bye guys

Love always

Mark

PS: What do call a polar bear in the desert? Lost and alone

Cyborg dropped the note and fell back onto Beast Boy's bed.

"Not him too" he wept as he lay on the bed and buried his huge face in the small green pillow.

* * *

"The tower seemed just that little bit bigger when he left, so I moved out and got myself an apartment in the city. It's not much but it's home" coughed Cyborg as he wiped his tears away and looked back down at the graves.

"Now as for Starfire she changed her name, appearance and moved into the city with her sister. I think she runs a boarding house for lost and abandoned kids now" he said as he tried to remember where the house was, "Anyway I sometimes see her taking her kids for walks through the city. She doesn't look like the same alien girl we all knew, but you can still tell it's her" he smiled as he remembered Starfire's face smiling at him. He was about to say something else until a female voice was heard over his walkie talkie.

"Unit three possible arson attack at thirty second street over" crackled a females from the small black box attached to his belt.

"Dam Devil's Night begins again" he hissed as he reached for his police radio, "This is Unit three I'm on my way " replied Cyborg as he pressed a button on the radio and held it close to his face.

"Understood unit three" crackled the voice before the radio went dead.

"Sorry guy's but duty calls" smiled Cyborg as he put his hat back on and smiled at the graves, "See you later dark girl. see you later bro" he said before he left the cemetery and jumped into his squard car. As he disappeared into the city the rain started to fall heavily as the storm clouds settled above the city.

* * *

Silence over took the cemetery until the crow landed on top of one of the head stones and squawked loudly. It stopped suddenly as it started pecking the top of the head stone with it's black beak. It continued it's pecking until a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the head stone. Immediately, the earth began to shift. It rolled, as if someone was trying to dig their way out from beneath it's muddy surface. Suddenly the earth was thrown back as the lid of the casket was pushed open and a young man dressed in black burial clothes pulled itself out of the grave. The man crawled a few feet away from the grave and collapsed onto the muddy ground. He screamed an inhuman scream of agony as it lay sprawled out on the floor, the rain continued to fall onto the ground. It turned over revealing a set of beautiful pale blue eyes, eyes that where wild with confusion. He tried to stand but his legs felt like jelly, he managed to take a few steps towards a nearby tree and draped himself on one of it's branches. He looked around him to see where he was and watched in both fear and awe as the black crow flew directly towards him. He raised his hands in an attempt to shield his face from the flying bird but watched as it flew past him and landed on the branch bedside him.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this?" coughed Robin as he watched the bird look up at him. The crow just squawked again before it took off down what looked like an alleyway. Robin smiled as he staggered after the mysterious black bird.

.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should have the next one posted soon so stay tuned. Remember to stay safe people and to leave a review. Later days everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This chapter contains an load of swear words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 3

A bullet spun silently in the air, as a bunch of shady characters watched it. Suddenly one of them reached for and caught it before it had finished spinning.

"Bottoms up" he smiled as he put the bullet on his tongue and raised a shot glass with a light brown liquid in it. He winked as he swallowed the vile liquid.

"Way to go Frosty!" cheered the rest of men as they watched the guy known as Frosty stand up and take a bow.

"My turn" smiled the guy sitting beside him as he picked up his bullet and placed it on his tongue. He quickly drank his shot and winced as the vile tasting liquid made the bullet slide gently down his throat.

"Blaze my man your just to bad" smiled Frosty as he clasped hands with Blaze as he opened his eyes and smiled. Suddenly one of the other guys picked up his bullet and shoved it in his mouth.

"Match this" he smiled as he spit the bullet into the air and quickly drank his shot. He watched as the bullet fell and caught it in his mouth and swallowed the tequila and took a quick bow.

"That's why you're the leader Wraith you sick fuck" laughed Frosty as he bopped fists with Wraith. Wraith just smiled as he lit his cigar and took a puff.

"Ok now it's my turn" smiled a stupid looking guy sitting beside Wraith as he reached for his shot glass, his hand was suddenly stopped by a much larger one as one of the thug glared at him.

"Not so fast" he said grimly as he placed a bullet in his mouth and drank his shot. He didn't wince or even close his eyes as the bullet travelled down his throat.

"Dumb asses drink last Sparky, you stupid fucker" he smiled as he glared at the smaller member of the group. The small guy instantly stood up and held a gun to his larger friends head.

"Fuck you Razor" Sparky said as he pulled back the hammer. Razor just smiled as he pulled out a knife and held it against Sparky's throat.

"Piece of shit isn't even loaded" he sneered as he pressed the knife even closer. Suddenly Frosty stood up and held his own pistol against Razor's head.

"This one is but" he said smiling as he pulled back the hammer on his pistol. Razor smile widened as he pulled out another knife and held it a few inches away from Frosty's nether region.

"Go asshole make my day" he smiled as he watched Frosty sweat slightly. Blaze sighed as he stood up and pulled out two pistols from his jacket.

"Any of your stupid mother fucks wanna bet me these babies aren't loaded" he said grimly as he moved the guns around the table.

"Would you assholes stop acting like idiots!" yelled Wraith angrily as he slammed his fists on the table. The other's just looked at each other and slowly lowered their weapons. Wraith smiled as he stood up and looked at his gang.

"FIRE IT UP!" they cheered as they threw their hands into the air. They continued to cheer this way Frosty stopped and smiled as a girl entered the bar. The girl smiled as she saw Frosty and walked over to him.

"Blackfire baby I'm glad you came" he joked as he stood up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you missed me" she smiled as she broke the hug and kissed him. Razor smirked as he drank another shot of the vile liquid and slammed the glass back the table.

"Why don't you two fucks get a room or something?" he complained as he watched Blackfire and Frosty play tonsil hockey. Frosty broke their kiss and looked at Wraith as if he was asking for permission to leave. Wraith just sighed as he slowly nodded and took another drink. Frosty whooped as he dragged Blackfire away from the table.

"Watch yourself Frosty" laughed Sparky as Frosty grabbed a bottle of Tequila and ragged Blackfire towards the stairs.

"Just don't forget to meet us at fifty second street at nine, you stupid bastard!" Wraith called after him as he watched him run up the stairs with Blackfire.

"Aww we don't have long to play then" smiled Blackfire as he starting kissing Frosty's neck and face.

"Sure thing boss man" smiled Frosty as he carried Blackfire into one of the rooms and slammed the door loudly behind him.

"Remind to stab his ass one day" smiled Razor as he slammed another shot glass onto the table. Sparky laughed at razor's comment as he picked up another shot and looked at Blaze play with his gun.

"Ok my friends I must depart, remember meet up at fifty second street at nine" smiled Wraith as he stood up and fixed his coat, "Don't be late" he said finally as he walked away from the table. Sparky drank his shot and took off after Wraith.

"Don't worry man I'll be there" smiled Razor as he put his knife away and looked at Blaze, "Later my brother I'm gonna go get me some moola" he smiled as he bopped fists with his fellow thug.

"Yo Raze !" yelled Blaze making Razor stop and look round at him, "Try not to get scared, I mean it's only Halloween" he laughed making Razor shake his head and head for the door.

"Hey Blaze" yelled Razor as he opened the door and looked at his compatriot.

"Yeah?" replied Blaze as he tried to focus his eyes on Razor.

"Fuck you man" smiled Razor as he gave Blaze the finger before he walked out of the door. Blaze laughed again as he gave the door the finger and motioned for the bar man to bring him more another drink.

"Today has been a very good day" he said to himself as he looked out of the window and watched a building burn in the distance, "A very good day indeed"

* * *

Robin staggered through the alley way and began to peel off his tattered burial clothes. He somehow felt really warm and uncomfortable in them. He shivered as the rain continued to fall on his head, soaking his hair ad making it fall into his eyes. He stopped as he saw the crow land on a dumpster and peck at a pair of old black boots. Robin looked at the strange bird and instantly understood what it wanted and quickly took the boots out of the trash. The crow squawked in approval before it took flight again. Robin looked confused and afraid as he put the boots on and followed after his mysterious new friend.

* * *

Cyborg stopped his car just down the street from a bring building and cursed under his breath. He took a final breath before he pushed open the door and stepped out onto the street. Here we go again he thought as he put on his hat and walked towards the burning building.

"What the hell happened here man?" he asked a fellow police officer as he approached he watched the fire engulf the apartment building, the heat coming from the towering inferno was incredible.

"Oh just another fucking Devil's Night bonfire" replied the officer as he used his arm to shield his eyes from the blistering heat.

"Same thing every god dam year" cursed Cyborg as he took his cap off an wiped the sweat from his forehead, "What's the count so far?" he asked as a small smile appeared on his face.

"This looks like the first but there's bound to be more" smiled the officer as he watched the glow of the fire turn the sky and angry red.

"Do we know who done it yet?" asked Cyborg as he watched the fire crews try and get the blaze under control.

"Look's like Wraith's crew" replied the officer as he looked at Cyborg, "Probably that pyromaniac Blaze"

"I was afraid you'd say that" he sighed as he continued to watch the building burn, "Well you know the drill we just have hope we get lucky this year" he sighed before he took out a small note book and walked over to a bunch of frightened people. Devil's Night had come back again to haunt everyone who lived in Jump City.

* * *

The crow landed again only this time it perched on the top of a set of fire escape ladders on the side of an old derelict house. Robin sighed as he climbed up the ladder slowly. The crow flew off it's perch and stood on top of the building and watched as Robin slowly made his way to the top of the ladders. In the distance stood a large building that Robin instantly recognised, in the distance stood Titan's Tower.

"Looks like I'm going home" he said weakly as he watched the crow take flight and soar towards his former home. He smiled gently as he followed after the mysterious bird.

.

.

.

Remember to leave a review please. I hope you enoyed this chapter. Stay safe people.

Later days


	4. Chapter 4

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Authors Note: Anything in bold italics is a memory.

Chapter 4

Robin staggered towards the entrance of the tower and looked at it. It was destroyed, all the windows had been shattered and graffiti covered it's walls. He winced slightly as he pushed the huge metal doors and stumbled into the darkness of the tower. He lurched along the dark corridor until he found his way into the living area, he suddenly grabbed his head and screamed in pain as a barrage of memories flashed through his mind.

**He saw himself enter the room and walk towards Raven, who was sitting on the couch coughing gently and watching a horror movie on TV.**

**"Hey Rae feel any better?" he asked as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her neck. Raven smiled as she turned round and kissed him.**

**"I am now" she smiled before she sneezed in his face.**

**"Thanks " he smiled as he wiped away her spit and looked at her.**

**"I could use some tissues" she said sheepishly as she wrapped her blanket around her. Robin simply bowed and headed towards the garage.**

**"Then tissues you shall my good lady" he smiled as he turned and looked at her, "Be back soon" he said as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet and headed towards the garage. Raven just sneezed again before she turned back and continued to watch the TV.**

The crow landed on top of a nearby bookcase and squawked loudly as it watched Robin smash various objects in the room. He suddenly fell onto his knees screaming as even more memories flashed through his head.

**He saw as Raven heard someone knocking on the front door.**

**"I can't believe he forgot his key" she sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door.**

**"Robin your such an….." she said but her sentence trailed off as a long haired figure pushed through the door and knocked her to the floor.  
"Trick or treat?" smiled the figure as four more people appeared behind him and made their way towards Raven. She tried to use her powers to send them flying but she couldn't concentrate, her sickness made it hard for her to even do the simplest task with her dark powers.**

**"Aww look the little witch wants to play " smiled one of the figures as he watched Raven close her eyes and chant. He continued to smile even as he punched her, knocking her to the floor.**

**"Wow this is a nice house" smiled another one of the men as they entered the living area dragging Raven behind him by the hair, "But I say we redecorate" he smiled before he whistled. His fellow thugs laughed and cheered as they ran into the room and proceeded to smash anything they could get their hands on.**

**"Now how's about you tell me where your room is?" asked one of the men as he crouched down in front of Raven and grinned at her. He ran his hand along her chest and squeezed her right breast.**

**"Don't touch me!" screamed Raven as she glared up at him and spit in his face. The thug laughed as he wiped the mixture of blood and spit off his face.**

**"Aww she's got spunk this one does" grinned the man before he punched her again and kicked her in the ribs, Raven coughed as she slumped against the man's leg, "May I?" he asked as he looked up at the man holding Raven's hair.**

**"Be my guest" smiled the figure as he let go of Raven. His friend smiled as he picked her up and carried her down one of the corridors towards the nearest room. The rest of group smiled huge smiles as they followed after him and Raven.**

His mind suddenly jumped into another memory and he saw himself re-enter the tower carrying a small plastic bag under his arm

**"Raven you ok? "he called out as he saw the destruction in the living area. He suddenly heard her screaming and dropped the bag onto the ground.  
"Raven?" he screamed as he ran in the direction of her screams. He pushed open the door to her room and saw her lying on the bed underneath a mysterious man, she looked badly beaten and had the top half of her clothes had been torn off revealing her breasts. He didn't have time to react as one of the figure's turned around and threw a knife at him, before he knew it he saw himself falling to the ground with the knife stuck in his chest.**

**"See ya!" cheered one of the men as they watched him fall onto the ground.**

Robin ran through the tower and kicked down the door that lead to Raven's room and lay on the ground clutching his chest.

**He listened and watched as the thugs took turns in raping Raven. He saw himself pull the knife out of chest.**

**"Raven" he gasped as he tried to claw over to him. One of the thugs felt him grab his leg and kick him in the face.**

**"Looks like lover boy wants more" he said as he kicked him again and again..**

**"Robin…help" coughed Raven as one of the thugs finished and looked at her. The thug slapped her across the face, busting open her nose.**

**"He can't save you now bitch" he said as he pulled out a knife and held it against her breast, "Nothing can" he smiled as he slashed at her with the knife. She screamed in absolute agony as the knife left several deep cut's in her upper body.**

**"That's right baby scream for me" he smiled as he continued to cut Raven. Raven screamed as she felt the knifes blade cut into her flesh. His fellow thugs watched and laughed as Raven squirmed underneath him.**

**"Leave her alone" coughed Robin weakly as he tried to stand up. The thug who had been kicking him looked down at him and whistled at two of his compatriots. They both smiled and laughed as they picked him up and held him in front of the whistling thug.**

**"Thank you boys" he said as he pulled out a pistol from his jacket.**

Robin screamed in pain as he held his arms out wide and knelt on the ground.

**"Don't worry about your bitch bird brain" said the knife wielding thug as he looked at him being held up by his fellow gang members, he licked his blade as the other thug pulled back the hammer of his gun, "we'll take good care of her" he smiled as he turned back to Raven and licked her face gently.**

**"This wasn't your day" smiled the man with the gun before he pulled the trigger.**

Robin screamed as a bullet wound appeared on his upper back. Followed swiftly by another one right beside it. He screamed as he slumped forward but kept his arms held out wide at his sides.

**He watched as the thug squeezed off another round before he whistled again and pointed at the window. The two thugs carried him over to the window and threw him out of it with sadistic glee.**

**"Hope you can fly" joked one of them as they watched Robin fall towards the ground.**

Robin jumped back onto his feet and ran towards the window and grabbed hold of the frame and swung outside of it, the broken glass of the window dug deep into his hands. He whimpered in pain as he landed back inside the room and looked down at his hands, he was amazed to see that the wounds instantly healed over leaving no blood or even a scar. He looked up at the crow in amazement and held his hands up to it, the crow simply looked at him and squawked once again.

* * *

Cyborg wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked up at the sky, he cursed silently under his breath as he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. 

"Since when did you smoke?" asked his fellow officer as he stood beside him.

"Since Devil's Night" smiled Cyborg as he lit the cigarette and took a deep puff, "So what the locals say?" he asked as he blew the out some smoke and looked at his comrades note book.  
"Nothing, there're all to scared to speak" replied the young man as he handed the black book to Cyborg, "Got any spare?" he asked as he pointed at the cigarette box in Cyborg's pocket.  
"Here help yourself" replied Cyborg as he read through the notes on the pages of the book.

"Thanks man" smiled the cop as he took a cigarette and lit it up. Both of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity smoking away until the cop standing beside Cyborg coughed and dropped his cigarette.

"I never did like smoking anyway" he coughed as he stamped the cigarette bud out and looked up at the sky.  
"Something tells me it's gonna be one of those nights" sighed Cyborg as he handed the book back to the young officer and walked towards his squad car.  
"Where you going?" asked the officer as he watched Cyborg climb into the vehicle.

"To do my job take care of yourself man" smiled Cyborg as he pulled away and drove down the street away from the burning building. The officer saluted as Cyborg's car drove past him and disappeared into the city.

* * *

Robin walked over to Raven's desk and sat down on the chair facing it. He looked into the mirror and saw his own refection looking back at him. He smiled gently as he opened one of the drawers and looked inside of it, he saw a bunch of pictures underneath what looked like a silver hairbrush. He picked the brush up and grabbed his head as a new wave of memories flashed through his mind. 

**He saw Raven sitting at the desk as she brushed her hair gently with her silver hairbrush as he lay on the bed behind her watching her.**

**"Why bother?" he asked as Raven finished brushing her hair.**

**"Why bother what?" replied Raven as she turned on the seat and looked at him.**

**"Why bother brushing your hair, it looks beautiful no matter what happens to it" he replied as he smiled at her. Raven stood up and walked over to him, s smile was plastered across her face.**

**"Is that so?" she asked playfully as she lowered herself onto his lap.**

**"It is" replied Robin as he stared to tickle her. Raven laughed as he pinned her onto the bed and tickled her even more. She tried to fight back but his arms where to strong so she used her powers to hold him in the air.**

**"Hey no fair" complained robin as he looked down at her. Raven sat up and smiled at him.**

**"Alls fair in love and war" she smiled as she started to kiss him.**

Robin dropped the brush onto the floor and reached into the drawer and lifted the pictures out of it. Each one of them was either a picture of him and her together, a picture of him or a picture of him standing beside the rest of the Titan's. Each picture he touched caused him flinch slightly as they made a different flash through his mind.

**He saw him lying on the bed with Raven lying on top of him. He wasn't wearing his mask as he stroked her hair gently.**

**"I love you" smiled raven as she made herself more comfortable on his chest.**

**"Say it again?" he whispered as he stroked her hair.**

**"I love you" smiled Raven as she looked into his eyes. Robin smiled at her before he leant down and kissed her on the forehead.**

He dropped the picture and looked at another one. It was a picture of them sitting at a table with a slice of pizza in their mouths.

**He then saw Raven standing next to a burning pot in the kitchen, trying to put the blazing fire out. Beast Boy was running about like a headless chicken as he watched himself run over to Raven and threw a wet towel over the burning pot.**

**"Now what do we do?" asked Raven as she looked up at him.**

**"Pizza" he smiled as he threw his arm around her and walked out of the kitchen.**

He threw the pictures onto the ground and looked into the drawer and lifted out a bridal magazine. He cried out in pain as yet another memory flashed through his head.

**He saw Raven standing in her room in a beautiful white wedding dress with Starfire dancing around her, like a giddy school girl.**

**"Oh Raven you look beautiful" giggled Starfire as she danced around Raven. Raven smiled slightly as she looked at herself in her mirror.**

**"I hope he likes it" she said as she looked at her dress closely.**

**"I'm sure he will love it" smiled Starfire as she hugged Raven. Raven couldn't help but laugh s Starfire jumped around the room with her.**

Robin screamed in agony as he slammed his head into the desk with incredible force. He looked up and saw Raven's unhappy mask hanging just beside the mirror. He gently brushed his finger against and recoiled again as a sudden memory ran through his mind.

**He saw himself wearing the mask and sneaking up on Raven, who was lying on the bed reading what looked like a poetry book.**

**"Boo!" he said cheerfully making her jump slightly.**

**"You can be a real idiot sometimes you know" smiled Raven as she put her book down and looked at him, "And put that back it's my favourite mask" she said as she pretended to be upset at him.**

**"Fine by me little miss grumpy" he smiled as he returned the mask to it's original resting place. As soon as he had returned the mask to where it belonged he found himself being surrounded in a familiar black aura. Raven smiled as he drifted silently towards her.**

**"Your getting good at doing this" he smiled before she kissed him. He was suddenly** **released from his bindings and landed softly on the bed beside her. He gently forced her onto the bed and gently began unbuttoning her top. Raven smiled as she ripped off his shirt and kissed his chest. He continued to kiss and undress her until he had ran out clothes to take off.**

**"I love you Rae" he smiled as he looked at her naked form. Raven smiled up at him as she finished taking off his clothes.**

**"I love you to" she said as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.**

He screamed as he opened his eyes and punched the mirror with all of his strength. The mirror cracked and some pieces of it fell onto the ground as Robin watched the cut's on his knuckles heal up. He raised his hand to his face and felt a single tear fall from his eyes.

"Raven" he whispered silently as he touched the surface of the mirror. He suddenly yelled in rage as he threw everything off the desk and reached for Raven's makeup kit. The crow watched as Robin opened the white foundation and rubbed it all over his face, save his eyes and mouth. He next grabbed Raven's black lip stick tube and used it to draw around his eyes, he glanced at the unhappy mask and drew thin vertical lines above and below both eyes. He then used the lip stick and used it to outline his lips as well as drawing curving lines from each corner of them. When he had finished he looked at himself in the destroyed mirror and smiled at the face that looked back at him. He stood up and left the room making the crow squawk loudly. He stopped outside his own door and pushed it open entered the wrecked room and headed straight for the wardrobe, he opened it ad pulled out a pair of black leather trousers and a tight fighting black long sleeve top. He took off the soaking wet trousers he was already wearing and put on the leather ones quickly and easily. He put the top on as he walked back into Raven's room, the crow squawked as it flew off it's perch and landed on Robin's shoulder. Robin walked towards the shattered window and looked out over the city, he showed no emotion as the lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating his ghostly white face. He watched as the crow as it took off into the night's sky and flew into the city.

.

.

Please leave a review and remember to stay safe.

Later days people


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Razor paced up and down the run down pawn shop and looked at the small fat man behind the counter.

"Come man they are 24 carrot solid gold rings" he said as he slammed his fists off the desk and glared at the man examining the rings. He occasionally looked up at Razor smiling at him.  
"Sorry friend but they're just 18 carrots you stupid fuck" coughed the man as he put down his magnifying glass and looked at Razor. The smoke of his cigarette slowly dissipated into the already smoky atmosphere of the small pawn shop.

"Fine then what the leather purse" smiled Razor as he tossed a small leather purse onto the desk, " It's real leather" he purred as he watched the man pick it up.

"Hmmm seems it good condition" coughed the man as he looked at it, "Oh but wait what's this Razor blood?" he asked as he looked at Razor again. Razor just smiled slightly ad looked down at the floor. The man coughed and smiled as he put the purse down and opened the cash register.

"Ok I'll give you seventy bucks for the lot" he said as he started counting the money. Razor laughed at him and looked like he was ready to leave as the man put the money on the table. He grunted as he took the money from the man and glared at him.

"You cheap ass mother fucker" hissed Razor as he put the money in his pocket and walked towards the door. .  
"It's been a pleasure doing business with you" smiled the man as he put the rest of the cash back in the register. Razor just grunted again as he turned and gave the man the finger before he walked out the door. The man just smiled as he watched Razor storm out of the front door

"Don't forget to close the dam gate this time you stupid asshole!" yelled the man as Razor walked out the door. Razor grumbled under his breath as he slammed the gate of the shop closed and locked the huge pad lock.

"Lucky I didn't stab your fat ass Shield" grumbled Razor as he waked towards a dark alleyway counting his money.

* * *

Cyborg stopped his squad car beside a small hot dog stand and smiled to himself.

"I think I've earned a break" he said as he stepped out of the car and walked towards the stand.

"What can get ya Vic?" asked the man behind the counter as he watched Cyborg approach.

"Give me hot dog with all the trimmings Mike" smiled Cyborg as he sat on one of the stools, placed his hat on the stool beside him and took out and light another cigarette.

"Good night?" asked Mike as he lifted up a hot dog in a set of tongs and gently placed inside two baps.

"You could say that" sighed Cyborg as he watched Mike squeeze some ketchup onto the hot dog, "How about some onions?" he asked as Mike handed him his meal. Mike smiled as he reached into a small bowl of onion shavings and sprinkled them onto the hot dog. Cyborg smiled as he handed Mike a five dollar bill and took the hot dog.

"Thanks man" smiled Cyborg before he tore a huge chunk out of the hot dog.

"Happy Devil's Night" smiled Mike as he took Cyborg's money and walked towards the register.

"Very funny" smiled Cyborg as he ate another piece of his hot dog.

* * *

"Hey Wraith where we going?" asked Sparky as he walked beside his leader. Wraith stopped and just looked at Sparky as he blew some of his cigar smoke into his face, making the smaller man cough slightly.

"We're not going anywhere" he said as he spit his cigar out and stamped it out, "I'm going to report to the boss your just along for the ride" he smiled before he continued to walk down the street. Sparky laughed stupidly to himself as he followed after Wraith.

"Uhh Wraith?" asked Sparky as he caught up with him.

"What!" growled Wraith as he looked directly at Sparky, making the him tremble slightly.

"Where is the boss?" he asked as he shied away from the bigger Wraith.

"Right here" smiled Wraith as he walked down a flight of stairs and entered a dark red door. Sparky looked slightly as he tried to read the large neon sign hanging above the stairwell.

"The Last Stop" smiled Sparky as he finished reading the sign, "The Last Stop I love this place, hey Wraith wait for me!" he cheered as he ran down the stairs and disappeared into the nightclub.

* * *

Robin climbed to the top of another building and crouched there for a while as he looked about for his new friend. Suddenly he heard a squawking as the crow flew past him and soared over the roof tops of the buildings. Robin smiled as he leapt off his perch and ran after the crow, leaping over chimneys and the gaps between the buildings. He couldn't believe that he wasn't even a little bit tired as he jumped over another wide gap and landed safely on the other side. His body felt different it felt stronger, faster, tougher. He stopped at the edge of one of the buildings and looked down, below him lay the another roof but it was an over thirty foot drop until he hit it. He looked up and saw the crow land and look at him.

"Here goes nothing" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and dropped off the edge. He landed on the next roof and rolled into a crouching position. He stood up and looked up at the drop he had just made. He didn't feel a single prang of pain as he shook his legs to make sure they where still working, in fact he felt great. The crow squawked again knocking him back to reality as it flew to the edge of the building and looked down into the alleyway below. Robin walked over to it and suddenly found himself seeing things through the eyes of the crow. He watched as a lone figure walked into the alley way putting what looked like money into his jacket pocket. The crow took off and flew into the alley way. The crow landed on top of a dumpster and looked at the figure entering the alleyway, he was dark skinned and had his hair in dreadlocks that where tied back. Robin raised his hand to his head and flinched as a memory of Raven being raped flashed through his head, he recognised the man as the person who had cut her with the knife as he raped her. He felt his anger boil in his stomach as Razor walked over to a burning trash can and lit a cigarette with the flames he looked and saw the crow perched on the dumpster. It suddenly took off and flew directly at him making him duck as it passed over his head.

"Stupid fucking pigeon" cursed Razor as he took a puff of his cigarette. Robin whispered something under his breath as he dropped over the side of the building and landed on his back on the ground below, he laughed psychotically as he felt the rain drops fall onto his face. His laughter echoed around the alley way making Razor look around him anxiously, he smiled as he saw Robin standing up and walking towards him.

"What the fuck you all painted up for ass clown?" laughed Razor as he saw Robin's face. Robin didn't reply as he slowly walked towards him.

"Halloween isn't until tomorrow night" grinned Razor as he pulled out one of his knives. Robin didn't stop and continued his approach. He leapt to one side as Razor kicked the burning trash can at him and tackled him to the ground, splashing Razor's face into a dark puddle.. Razor coughed as Robin lifted him out of a puddle and tossed him against the nearest wall. Robin stood back up and walked towards him and punched him in the stomach hard, making Razor cry out in pain. Razor replied by punching Robin in the face with all his strength, Robin smiled evilly as he shook the punch off and rammed his knee into Razor's gut. Razor coughed and gasped for air as he dropped his knife and slumped to his knees. Robin picked him back up and threw him against another wall, slamming Razor's back against the wall hard and fast.

"What the fuck you want man?" asked Razor as he kicked Robin in the chest, doing very little to the enraged Robin. Robin didn't reply as he grabbed Razor's coat and slammed him against the wall again. He smiled again as he tossed Razor across the alleyway into a dumpster, leaving a huge dent in the side of it. Robin ran at him and pressed his left arm across Razor's throat pinning him against the dumpster.

"MURDERER!" he screamed as he held his fist few inches away from Razor's bloody face.

"I didn't murder no one man, I don't even fucking know you man, what the fuck you want from me?" coughed Razor as he looked up at Robin. The crow landed on the dumpster and looked down at them.

"I want you tell me a story" Robin said as he pressed his arm even closer to Razor's throat.

"I don't know any fucking stories!" coughed Razor as he tried to push Robin off him.

"Listen I'm sure you'll remember it" Robin said, his voice sounded deranged and cold, "It's about a young man and women who lived in T shaped tower" he said as he watched Razor try and remember.

"Yeah man some dude some bitch whatever" replied Razor as he spit on Robin. Robin punched him in the face and held his head up.  
"Raven her name was Raven" snarled Robin as he looked into Razor's eyes, "You raped her" he said as flashes of the raping ran through his mind, "You cut her" he said sadistically as the memory of Razor cutting her flashed through his mind.

"Yeah Raven I remember her. Yeah I shagged that bitches pink ass and she loved it" laughed Razor as he watched Robin relax his arm and fight to hold back his tears. He saw this opening and rammed his head into robin's knocking him off his body.

"Let me tell you about murder" smiled Razor as he picked up an old iron bar and smashed it against Robin's back repeatedly.

"It's fun" he said as he watched Robins back arch up in pain, "It's easy" he smiled as he pulled out one of his knives and took off his long black coat. he turned and watched as Robin crawl about on the ground, "And your about to be just another victim of it" he said as Robin used some old boxes top help himself stand back up. The crow squawked loudly as Razor pulled out another one of his knives.

"Let me introduce you my two little friends" he smiled as he watched Robin stand up and look at him, "They never miss" he said as he threw one of the knives at Robin. Robin ducked and watched as the knife vibrate as it slammed into an old brown door. Razor scowled as he threw his other knife at Robin, he watched in horror as Robin used his arm to bat the knife away and look at him.

"Try again" ordered Robin as he looked at Razor and smiled. Razor roared as he pulled out another knife and threw it at him. Robin caught the knife between his hands and looked at Razor, cocking his head to one side.

"Here catch" he smiled as he threw the knife back. Razor couldn't move away in time and screamed in pain as the knife slammed into his right shoulder. He winced in pain as Robin walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"We're all victims in the end" he said, his voice seemed to be completely void of emotion as he pulled the knife out and stabbed it deep into Razor's chest.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and remember to stay safe.

Later days people


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wraith walked through the nightclub pushing his way past anybody who stood in his way.

"You wait here" he said to Sparky as he took out another cigar.

"Ok Wraith" grinned Sparky as Wraith produced a lighter from his jacket and lit his cigar.

"I'll be back in a minute" he smiled as he took off towards a stair case in the far corner of the room.

"I'll just be waiting right here then!" Sparky called after him as he watched wraith disappear up the stairs. He cheered as he walked to the bar listening to the band in the back ground.

Wraith reached the top of the stair and was nearly pushed back down them by a pink haired young women.

"Jinx what the fuck are you doing here?" demanded Wraith as he fixed his coat and glared at Jinx, who had a mischievous look in her eyes.  
"Nice to see you as well Wraith" smiled Jinx as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Miss me?" she purred into his ear as she licked his face gently.  
"As much as I would like to remember the good old days" replied Wraith as he peeled Jinx off his neck, "I need to speak with the man is he in?" he asked as he pushed Jinx way from him. Jinx just giggled as she slammed into the wall behind her.

"I always did like it rough" she smiled as she looked at Wraith, "And yes he's in but he's taking care of business"

"Well when he's finished tell him that Pleasant Dreams apartments went boom" smiled Wraith as he walked back towards the stair well.  
"Oh I will" smirked Jinx as she watched him walk back down the stairs, the smoke from his cigar silently rose.

* * *

Shied counted under his breath as he placed various bills onto counter. He was interrupted as he heard someone banging on the gate to his shop.

"Go away we're closed!" he yelled as he saw a silhouette of a person bang again. The figure pulled the gate open and walked towards the door, Robin looked into the shop and banged on the glass door twice.  
"Stupid fucking creature of the night" complained Shield as he reached for the gun under the counter, "I said we're closed you dumb fuck!" he yelled as he approached the door. He fell back onto his ass as Robin smashed his fist through the door and took a step in. His crow flew past his shoulder and landed on top of an old black guitar and squawked at Shield.

"Who the fuck are you?" gasped Shield as he looked up at Robin. Robin smiled as he took another step into the shop and fixed his new black trench coat.

"Just a customer" replied Robin as he looked around him, "I was looking for something in a gold engagement ring" he said as he looked down at Shield.

"No shit for brains your looking for a coroner" smiled Shield as he lifted up his pistol and blasted Robin in the chest. Robin staggered back a few feet as the bullet passed straight through his chest. Shield laughed until he saw the wound begin to close over.

"Oh shit" he gasped as Robin looked up and smiled sadistically at him. Before he knew it he was sent crashing into the wall behind his desk by Robin. Robin followed after him and hung himself from the roof as Shield fumbled about on the floor. Shield popped up swinging a red guitar until he noticed that Robin was gone.

"Ahh Mr Shield your not paying attention" smiled Robin as hung upside down in front of Shield. Shield screamed as Robin grabbed the guitar and taped him the head with it. Shield stumbled back in pain as Robin dropped back down onto the desk. He took a swing at him but Robin caught his hand and slammed it onto the desk, he suddenly pulled out one of Razor's knives and rammed it straight through the hand pinning it to the table. Shield screamed even louder until Robin placed his hand on his mouth and looked at him.

"Allow me to repeat myself a gold engagement ring do you have one?" asked Robin as he removed his hand from the terrified Shield's mouth, "A man named Razor pawned it here a year ago he told me this before he eventually ran out of breath" smiled Robin as he kicked open as chain linked door and looked at Shield.

* * *

Cyborg took another puff of his cigarette as a bunch of coroners carried the body of Razor past him, he had several large knives stuck into his chest directly above his heart.

"And this was?" asked a man from behind Cyborg. Cyborg muttered something under his breath as he turned around and looked at the man, he was wearing a long light brown trench coat.  
"Razor a member of Wraith's crew detective Gunn" replied Cyborg as he looked at the detective.

"Doesn't anybody around here have a grown up name?" smiled Gunn as he wrote something down on a small note pad.

"Doesn't look like it" smiled Cyborg as he threw his cigarette onto the ground and placed his for on top of it.

"Funny and what is that?" asked Gunn as he pointed at what looked like a bid painted in blood.

"Don't have a clue" replied Cyborg as he looked at it. He didn't know why but he recognised the image from somewhere.

"You can leave my crime scene now" smiled Gunn as Cyborg snapped back to reality. He just glared at the man and walked towards his squad car.

"Razor" laughed Gunn under his breath as he walked towards the place where they had found his body.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing back there?" yelled Shield as he heard Robin kick through another TV.

"What don't you know this game?" laughed Robin as he picked up a video recorder and smashed it against the wall.

"Bottom shelf of that cabinet there, there in a box on the bottom!" yelled Shield as he pulled the knife out of his hand. Robin walked towards the cabinet Shield said and sat crossed legged on the floor. He reached into it and lifted out a small tin box and opened it. Inside of it was hundreds of rings, Robin marvelled at how they all shined in the dim light of the pawn shop.

"Nope" he said repeatedly as he closed his eyes and picked up a various rings, he tossed each of them onto the floor beside him. He suddenly flinched as he picked up a simple gold ring, he felt a single memory flow from it into his mind.

**_Raven stood alone on the roof of Titan's Tower and watched the sun as it set in the sky. Robin appeared in the doorway behind her and slowly walked up to her, making sure he didn't make any noise what so ever._**

**_"What do you want Robin?" smiled Raven as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She was shocked to see him kneeling down in front of her holding a small black box in his hands._**

**_"Will you marry me?" he asked as he looked up at her. Raven felt tears form in her eyes as the window's of the tower shattered._**

**_"Of course I'll marry you" she said finally as she wiped away her tears. Robin smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and jumped onto his feet. Raven rushed him and wrapped her arms around his neck._**

**_"I love you" she said before Robin leant in and kissed her passionately._**

Robin opened his eyes and looked at the ring in his hands. He instantly recognised it as Raven's ring.

"Raven" he whispered as he ran his finger gently along it. He placed it carefully on his baby finger before he stood back up and walked back towards where he left Shield, carrying the box of rings with him. He walked past several large gasoline cans and kicked them over, spilling their contents onto the ground.

"You have one chance to live" he said he picked up a shotgun that was resting behind a large stack of TV's and pointed it directly at Shield.

"Take anything" smiled Shield as he grabbed an old scarf and wrapped his bleeding hand in it.

"Thank you" replied Robin as he slammed the box of rings onto the counter and picked up a can of gasoline, pouring it all around the counter and eventually tossing it into the back of the shop.

"Please don't kill me" pleaded Shield as looked at Robin nervously,

"Why shouldn't I?" replied Robin as he opened the box, "Each of these was a life" he said as he threw some of the rings at Shield, "A life you helped destroy"

"Look man I'm begging please don't kill me" he pleaded as he dropped to his knees and held his hands together in prayer.

"Then tell me where I can find Wraith and his friends?" demanded Robin as he watched Shield beg.

"The Hole, they all hang out at The Hole" stammered Shield as he looked up Robin, "Frosty lives there" he said as robin paced up and down in front of the counter.

"Frosty" smiled Robin as flashes of Frosty raping an beating Raven appeared in his head, he smashed his fist through the glass of the counter at the very thought of Frosty's face and glared at shield, his eyes burned with rage and hatred.

"Anything else you stupid fuck?" asked Shield as he pressed himself against the wall in an attempt to get away from Robin.

"Yes I want you to give them a message" smiled Robin as he picked up the ring box, "Tell them death is coming for them tonight" he said as he poured the rings down the barrel of the shotgun. Shield looked at Robin in confusion as tossed the empty box to the back of the shop and looked at him.

"Tell them Dick Grayson sends his regards" he said before he turned and walked back towards the shattered door. The crow followed after him and soared away into the night's sky.

"You dead you that shit head!" yelled Shield as he watched Robin walk onto the street, "Once they get you your a dead man!"

"Is that gasoline I smell?" smiled Robin as he looked back at Shield. The fat man panicked and ran towards the back door as Robin pointed the shotgun into the shop and blasted the rings into it, causing the gasoline to ignite and make the shop explode into flames.

* * *

Cyborg looked up as he heard an explosion from behind him. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw an angry glow in the distance

"Never get a dam break" he hissed as he turned his car around and sped off n the direction of the smoke and fire.

* * *

Robin walked away from the burning wreckage of the building and stopped in his tracks Cyborg's squad car pulled up in front of him.

"Don't you dare fucking move" smiled Cyborg as he stepped out of his vehicle and pointed his sonic cannon at robin.

"I thought the police said freeze?" smiled robin as he looked at Cyborg.

"Well I'm the police and I say don't move" replied Cyborg, "you move and your dead snow white" he said as he looked at Robin.

"Well I say I am dead and I move" smiled Robin as he took a step towards Cyborg.

"Man you must have a couple of screws loose walking into a gun" said Cyborg as he charged his weapon up and kept it pointed at Robin's head.

"You don't recognise me do you?" smiled Robin as he looked at Cyborg.

"I think I would remember if we've met" replied Cyborg as his weapon hummed.  
"What about Raven do you remember her?" asked Robin as he sat down on a small wall. A sudden sadness crept into Cyborg's human eye as soon as Raven's name was mentioned.

"Raven's dead" replied Cyborg as he used his free hand to wipe away any tears that had formed in his eye.

"I know" said Robin sadly as he looked up at Cyborg, a single tears fell from his blackened eyes, "and for that crime they all must pay, like the new coat?" smiled Robin as he showed off his coat to Cyborg.

"You're the guy that killed Razor" gasped Cyborg as he looked at the coat and recognised it almost instantly.

"He was dead already, they all are. They died the moment they touched her" replied Robin as he fixed his hair and looked at Cyborg.

"Who are you?" asked Cyborg as he keep his gun pointed at Robin and reached for his handcuffs.

"A memory" smiled Robin as he stood back up, "Oh and look behind you". Cyborg turned and quickly turned back to find Robin gone. He changed his arm back to normal and scratched his head underneath his hat.

"And I thought Batman was bad" he sighed to himself as a couple of squad cars appeared behind him.

.

.

.

Please leave a review and remember to stay safe.

Later days people


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A young women walked through the city streets alone, her blond hair flowed behind her as she waited for the traffic to die down. She was too busy watching the traffic that she didn't notice a shadowy sneak up behind her from the shadows.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voce from behind her making her jump slightly into the air. She relaxed slightly as she turned and saw a pair of white eyes look at her.

"Batman you should really stop sneaking up on people" replied the young women as she held her hand s at her side and looked at the dark knight.

"You haven't answered my question yet Miss Webster" replied Batman as he walked out of the shadows and looked at her. Ashleigh just smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"None of your business and stop calling Miss Webster call me Ashleigh" she smiled as she looked at Batman, her comment brought a smile to his old face, "So what brings you to out fair city Bats?".

"League business I'm done now" he smiled as he stood beside her and waited with her. He ignored the people as they walked past him and muttered something under their breaths.

"Devil's Night?" asked Ashleigh as she watched the cars zoom past her.

"No the Joker, Devil's Night is out of our jurisdiction" he said sadly as he saw a pause in the traffic, "You had better get going" he said as he looked at her. Ashleigh smiled and crossed over the road.

"Listen you take care of yourself ok?" she said as she walked down the street. Batman couldn't help but smile as she waved goodbye to him..

"You to" smiled Batman as he watched her disappear around the corner. He was about to walk back into the shadows until he got the feeling he was being watched. He quickly looked up and saw a lone figure looking down at him.

"Robin?" he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked again, this time the figure was gone leaving him slightly confused, "Your getting old Bruce" he said to himself as he shook the thought out of his mind and returned to the shadows.

* * *

Robin peered over the edge of the building and watched as Batman climbed into the Bat jet. He smiled as the craft took off into the air and sped away from the city.

"Nice to see you again old man" he said to himself as he watched it disappear into the night's darkness.

* * *

Blaze staggered down an alleyway and leant against a wall as he tossed his bottle of Tequila down the alley way and laughed as he heard it smash.

"Dam Tequila always make me piss like a fucking race horse" he complained as he pissed against the wall. He finished and zipped himself back up and was about to walk down the alleyway until the crow landed on a dumpster beside him.

"What the fuck?" gasped Blaze as he looked at the black bird, "You're a funny looking pigeon" he said as he tried to grab the bird. The crow squawked as it flew away from him and landed on Robin's shoulder.

"Don't touch my crow" smiled Robin as he looked at Blaze. Blaze tried to remain on his feet as he looked at Robin.

"And who the fuck are you?" he asked drunkenly as he tried to focus his eyes on Robin.

"Who me?" replied Robin as the crow on his shoulder flew at Blaze, making him fall into his own piss, "I'm death's right hand" he smiled as he ran towards his drunken killer. Robin leapt at Blaze and landed a furious kick into his gut, sending him crashing into some trash cans. Blaze stood back up and growled in rage as he rushed Robin and tackled him to the ground. He punched Robin a few times in the face until Robin flipped him over his head and sent him smashing into a dumpster. Blaze pulled out one of his pistols and pointed it at Robin. Robin stopped and just smiled at him motioning for him to shot.

"Boom" he said as he shot a single bullet at Robin, making him stagger back a few steps. Robin just laughed as the wound healed and jumped at Blaze, knocking the pistol out of hands. Blaze looked into Robin's eyes as Robin picked him up into the air.

"You will pay for your crimes" he said coldly as he slammed Blaze into a wall, making him cry out in pain.

* * *

Frosty stopped kissing Blackfire as he looked around him. Around him lay used syringes , smoked joints and empty vodka bottles.

"Did you hear something?" he asked as he looked around his dank apartment, his eyes tried to focus in on the far wall.

"No now get back to work" replied Blackfire as she grabbed his face and made him kiss her again. Frosty ignored the feeling that he had heard something and continued to undress his girlfriend.

* * *

Blaze screamed again as Robin smashed his knee into his face.

"What do you want from me?" he screamed as he looked at Robin, his blood flowed from his ruined nose.

"To make you feel the pain you once caused me" replied Robin as a memory of him raping Raven flashed through his mind. He roared and grabbed Blaze and slammed his back against a wall, making him cough up even more blood.

"What pain" coughed Blaze as he looked at Robin, "I don't even know you!" he yelled as she swung and hit Robin with another punch. Robin allowed him to be hit with the punch and rammed his fist back into Blaze's already broken ribs. Robin smiled as Blaze passed out and slumped against his body, he reached into Blazes pocket and pulled out a silver lighter. He ripped the sleeve off of Blaze's jacket and stuffed it into the unconscious Blaze's mouth.

"Lets see if shit really does burn" he smiled as he flipped the lighter open and tossed into a nearby dumpster, making the contents ignite turning it into a large fire. Robin threw Blaze over his shoulder and carried him towards the burning dumpster, all the while images of him raping Raven flashed through his mind.

"Time to crash and burn" Robin said as he tossed Blaze into the dumpster and closed the lid to his muffled screams of pain. He fixed his coat as he walked away from the burning dumpster. He looked up and smiled as the crow flew over his head and disappeared into the night's sky.

* * *

Ashleigh stood at another road side an looked down the street, she was about to cross the road until he heard her phone ring her pocket. She sighed angrily as she reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Hello…oh Michelle how are you?" she smiled as she crossed over the road. She was too busy talking that she didn't notice a yellow taxi heading straight towards her. She suddenly found herself being pulled off the road just mere seconds before the taxi passed her. Robin dropped her and staggered back a few steps as he got several memories from the women.

"You should watch where you are driving next time!" yelled Ashleigh as she watched the car speed down the street. Hs returned and looked at her mysterious saviour.

"He couldn't have stopped in time" replied Robin as he leant against a lamp post, keeping his face hidden from the women.

"Yes well he should have watched where he was going anyway" smiled Ashleigh as she looked at robin, "What are you a clown?" she asked as she noticed his face paint, assuming that he was dressed up for Halloween.

"Sometimes" smiled Robin as he looked down the street, desperately trying not to look at her. Ashleigh smiled as she saw her phone lying at the edge of the road.

"Thank you for saving me" Ashleigh said as she bent down and picked up her phone.

"Anytime Starfire" smiled Robin as he looked up at her.

"Robin?" gasped Starfire as she turned and looked for him but he had vanished into thin air. Robin walked down a dark alleyway alone until the crow landed on his shoulder and folded it's wings in against it's body.

* * *

Wraith walked back to the bar and found Sparky drinking what looked like another shot of Tequila.

"Give me that" he said as he grabbed the glass and downed the vile tasting drink.

"What the boss say?" asked Sparky as he ordered another drink.

"Don't know I didn't see him" replied Wraith as he took another glass from him and drank it quickly.

"Who did you see then?" asked Sparky as he looked at his leader in confusion"

"Her" sighed Wraith as Jinx appeared beside him.

"Long time no see" she smiled as she leant on Wraith's shoulder. Wraith just sighed as he jerked Jinx off his shoulder.

"What you want now?" he asked as he looked at her. Jinx just smiled as she leant even closer to his face.

"I just wanna dance" she said as she playfully licked his nose. Wraith just smiled as he drank another shot glass.

"Fine but just one dance" he smiled as he held out his arm to Jinx.

"That's all I asked for" she smiled in reply as he escorted her onto the dance floor.

"You the man boss!" cheered Sparky as he watched wraith and Jinx disappear onto the dance floor.

* * *

Robin crouched at the edge of another roof top and looked at the crow perched on his shoulder. The crow squawked loudly as it looked down at the people walking about.

"Go find him" he said as the crow looked at him. The crow squawked and flew off into the night. Robin watched it for a moment before he smiled and dropped off the building.

.

.

.Pleae leave a review and remember to stay safe.

Later days people

PS: I would like to thank you to everyone who has written a review, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frosty continued to leave kisses on Blackfire's neck as he took off her top.

"I don't think I'm relaxed enough for that yet" she smiled as she stopped him and looked into his eyes.

"Lets change that then" laughed Frosty as he grabbed a clean syringe and used it to gather a clear substance from a small bottle on the table beside the bed. Blackfire watched as she took off her belt and wrapped it around her arm. Frosty smiled at her as he patted her arm gently so her veins would appear.

"This should help babe" he said softly as he gently pushed the syringe into her arm and injected the morphine into her blood. She smiled happily as he pulled the syringe free and licked her arm gently.

"Much better" she smiled as she closed her eyes and allowed him to continue to kiss her neck. Frosty lowly unbuttoned her top and played with her breasts making Blackfire moan in pleasure. Suddenly a large black crow flew through the window and landed silently on top of the TV.

"There's a big fucking bird over there" said Blackfire as she opened her eyes and saw the crow perched on the TV looking at them. Frosty stopped what he was doing and looked up and laughed at the bird.

"It's a squaw" he laughed making Blackfire giggle slightly as he looked at the crow, "Here birdie, here birdie" he laughed as he motioned for the crow to come closer to him. Robin appeared at the window and smiled as he saw Frosty laugh at the crow. He silently snuck through the window and walked slowly into the room.  
"Here Frosty" he smiled as he turned and looked at Frosty and Blackfire.

"What the fuck?" gasped Frosty as he looked up at Robin. Robin didn't reply as he continued to look at Frosty.

"He's a clown" laughed Blackfire as she looked at Robin's makeup making frosty laugh slightly as well. Robin joined in on the laughter as he pulled a chair up to bed and rested his head in his hands.  
"You had better get going clown boy" smiled Frosty as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Robin. Robin just smiled as he placed the palm of his hand over the gun's barrel.

"Go ahead Frosty you got me dead bang" smiled Robin as he looked at Frosty, his eyes remained unblinking as he started into Frosty's.

"Your insane you know that?" laughed Frosty as he looked at Robin in confusion, "You need some serious professional help" he smiled before he pulled the trigger and shot Robin through the hand. Robin pretended to be in pain as he held his bleeding hand and walked about the room screaming.

"He shot's and he scores!" cheered Frosty as he jumped on his bed and watched Robin. Robin turned looked at Frosty through the hole in his hand. Frosty stopped cheering as the wound closed over making Robin laugh even louder. Blackfire screamed as she jumped off the bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Frosty as he looked at Robin's hand.

"Jesus Christ reminds me of a joke" smiled robin as he walked towards the terrified Frosty, "Jesus Christ walked into an in and handed the inn keeper and asked" he said as Frosty shot him again, this time he hit him in the shoulder making Robin stagger back.

"Don't you ever fucking die!" screamed Frosty as he blasted Robin again.

"Could you put me up for the night?" smiled Robin as he grabbed Frosty's gun and shot him in the leg.

"Fuck you" smiled Frosty before he passed out on his bed. Robin looked down at him and put the gun in his pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wraith swayed from side to side as Jinx rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just like the good old days" smiled Jinx as she looked up at him Wraith just smiled in reply and stopped swaying. He didn't say anything as he leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. Jinx closed her eyes and deepened the kiss as he rested his hands on her lower back.

"Excuse me Wraith?" asked a man dressed in a police uniform. Wraith growled under his breath as he opened his eyes and looked at the man,

"What do you want now bro?" he asked as jinx rested her head on his chest.  
"Razor's dead" replied the officer as he looked at his brother. Wraith pushed Jinx away from him and grabbed his brother.  
"What?" he snarled as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"I said Razor is dead" the man said again as he broke Wraith's grip and glared at his brother. He turned and walked away, "Oh and Shields burned down as well" he said before he left the dance floor and walked out the front door of the club..

"Something wrong?" asked Jinx as she watched a tear fall from Wraith's eyes. Wraith just turned round and grabbed hold of her arms.  
"Take me to the boss" he demanded as he looked at Jinx, she could see an intense anger in his eyes. She smiled as she took hold of his hand and brought him back up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin showed no emotion as he grabbed hold of Frosty's legs and dragged him towards the bathroom door. Blackfire lay curled up in corner trembling as Robin kicked the door through. She screamed as Robin entered the room and look at her, he felt sorry for her as he dropped Frosty into the bath and turned on the shower. He turned his attention back to Blackfire and walked towards her slowly, she screamed as she struggled to get away from.  
"Look" he said as he lifted her to her feet and dragged her in front of a mirror, "Your better than this" he said as he made her look at herself in the mirror. Blackfire squirmed for a moment as she looked at herself.  
"Morphine is bad for you" he whispered as he squeezed the liquid out of her arm. She looked up at him as he smiled gently at her, "Your sister is on the street looking for you" he said as he released her from his arms and walked her towards the door. She wiped away her tears as she looked at Frosty one last time.

"Go" smiled Robin as he looked lovingly at her. She smiled at him before she ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Robin's smile disappeared as he looked at Frosty moving about in the bath. He walked over to him and carried him out of the bathroom. He dropped him onto the floor and picked up a few old syringes that where lying on the floor. He smiled as he stabbed each of them into Frosty's chest just above his heart

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shield sat alone at the bar of The Hole and finished his glass of whiskey. He had several small cut's on his face as well as severe burn marks.

"If I wanted ice I would have for ice now fill it" he demanded as he slammed his glass back onto the table. The bar tender just looked at him and placed the whiskey bottle in front of him.  
"Fill it yourself" he said as he walked away from the small fat man. Shield was about to open the bottle until a man patted him on the back, making him wince in pain.

"You burn yourself with matches?" he asked as he looked at Shield's burns.

"What you want Seraph?" asked Shield as he opened the bottle and poured some of the brown liquid into his glass.

"The boss wants to talk with you" smiled Seraph as he watched Shield drink the liquid quickly. Suddenly Blackfire came running down the stairs and looked around her.

"You ad Frosty done already?" laughed the bar tender as he watched Blackfire run out of the bar. Seraph watched her leave and looked up the stairs at Frosty's room.  
"You wait here" he said as he slapped Shield across the head, making him wince again in pain Seraph walked up the stairs and pulled out his pistol as he gently opened the door to Frosty's apartment. He entered the room and saw Frosty lying on the floor with several syringes stuck in his chest. His attention was suddenly caught as he saw Robin leaning out of the window.

"Shhh" smiled Robin as he raised his finger to his lips. He winked at Seraph before he dropped out of the window onto the ground below.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself as he looked down at Frosty and saw a bloody bird drawn on his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraith walked into the dark room and stood in a single shaft of light.

"Yes Wraith?" asked a voice from the darkness.

"One of my crew got himself killed tonight" replied wraith as he looked about for the source of the voice.

"Who may I ask?" asked the voice as a lone figure stepped out of the darkness and looked at him.

"Razor" replied Wraith as he looked at the figure.

"I also hear that Shields burned down" said the figure as the light's turned on revealing his face, he was a middle aged man with long black hair going over his broad shoulders.

"I had nothing to do with that" replied Wraith as he looked at the figure sit down on a large throne like chair.

"Pity" smiled the man as he looked at wraith, "You do know that your working for me tonight?"

"Anything you ask I can do" replied Wraith as he took out another cigar and lit it.

"Good now go" smiled the man as e motioned for Wraith to leave, "And don't forget to attend the meeting tonight"

"I won't Mr Slade" smiled Wraith as opened the door and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cyborg paced up and down his small apartment reading a police file.

"It can't be you" he said to himself as he looked at an old picture of Robin, he put the picture down onto a table and began to colour the face white and black, "well I'll be dammed" he smiled as he looked at the picture and saw that robin resembled the figure he met earlier in the night. A sudden wind blew the through the room making Cyborg jump slightly.

"Dam window" he complained as he saw an open window. He continued to mutter under his breath as he walked towards it and slammed it closed.

"You should really keep the noise down" smiled Robin as he appeared behind Cyborg, making him jump once again, "You never know who's about" he smiled as he as looked at his friend.

"Robin?" gasped Cyborg as he held his hand out to Robin and walked slowly towards him. Robin smirked as he touched the trembling hand, allowing Cyborg to feel his flesh.

"Hello Cyborg" smiled Robin as tears formed in his darkened eyes. Cyborg smiled instantly and grabbed Robin in a tight embrace.

"I thought you died?" wept Cyborg as he released Robin and looked at him.

"So did I" replied Robin as he sat down on a large chair, "What happened to me and Raven?" he asked as he looked up at Cyborg. Cyborg sat down on the chair facing Robin and looked at him.

"You sure you wanna know?" he asked as he looked at Robin. Robin just gave him a look that said just get on with it.

"Well you where thrown from a window and died instantly, Raven was raped and beaten" he sighed as he watched Robin's expression instantly change, "She was taken to Jump City Hospital and held on for thirty hours in intensive care until she finally gave up" he said as he watched the tears fall from robin's eyes.

"Raven" wept Robin softly as he looked up at Cyborg and saw tears in his eyes. He stood up and placed his hands on each side of his head and closed his eyes. Robin jerked back as flashes of Raven lying on a bed with doctors all around her and tubes sticking into her arms, he could feel her pain. He screamed as he collapsed to his knees and grabbed his head with his hands.

"You ok?" asked Cyborg as he reached down to help Robin.

"Don't touch me" screamed Robin as he batted Cyborg's hand away and rested his head on a chair, "You stayed with her the whole time" said Robin as he looked at Cyborg, his tears still remained in his eyes.

"I had to she was my friend" smiled Cyborg as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his lighter. Robin smiled as he reached over and took the cigarette and took a puff of it.

"These things will kill you" he laughed as he put it out on his hand, Cyborg watched in amazement as the burn healed and faded away.

"I take it you'll just vanish like last time?" asked Cyborg as robin stood back up and wrapped his coat around him.

"I was gonna use the door" answered Robin as he turned and shot Cyborg a sly smile. Cyborg smiled to himself as he heard Robin open and close his front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crow landed on a roof top and looked down at the city beneath it. It squawked as it saw someone bmp into a blond haired women.

"Blackfire?" asked Starfire as she stood up and looked at the women who had bumped into her.

"Oh Star" smiled Blackfire as she grabbed her sister and hugged the life out of her.

"Are you ok my sister?" asked Starfire as she pried herself from her sisters arms and saw that she had been crying.

"Who me I'm fine just fine" replied Blackfire as she wiped away her tears and smiled at Starfire. Starfire just looked at her and folded her arms across her chest

"T

he truth drear sister" she said as she looked at Blackfire.

"Ok but you may not believe what I have to say" sighed Blackfire as she looked at her sister.

"I will try to" replied Starfire sweetly as she smiled at Blackfire.

"Ok well frosty was killed by this guy who looked like a clown and he drained all the drugs from arm and told me to go find you" Blackfire blurted out as she tried to remain calm, "And the strange thing was that he looked real familiar". Starfire didn't say a thing as she listened to what her sister said.

"Hello earth to Starfire you reading me?" asked Blackfire as she looked at Starfire staring into space.

"It was him!" smiled Starfire as she grabbed Blackfire in a huge hug. Blackfire gasped for air as she felt her sister crush her in her grip, "He's still alive!" she cheered as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Who?" coughed Blackfire as she pulled herself free and gasped for air. Starfire simply smiled at her and wiped away her tears as she flew off into the night's sky. Blackfire watched her and smiled to herself.

"Go find him" she whispered before she fixed herself and walked down the street. The crow lingered for a moment longer before it took off into the air and followed after Starfire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin blinked a few times as he looked at the stars above his head. He saw one of them blink at him a few times making him smile slightly.

"I'm soon be there Raven" he said as he wiped any tears that where in his eyes. His attention was then caught by something moving towards him surrounded by what looked like a green aura.

"I'm right here Star" he said as he looked over at the fast approaching green aura. He smiled slightly as he fixed his coat and waked towards the door that lead back into Titan's Tower.

.

.

.

Short chapter, sorry. Anyway I hoped you liked that chapter and will leave a nice review for me. Should have updated really soon so stay tuned. Stay safe everyone.

Later days people


	10. Chapter 10

Guess who's back? That's right I'm back and I've brought a new chapter with me. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Sorry I've haven't updated but I've been suffering from personal problems.

Chapter 10

Wraith stormed towards Sparky, who was busy dancing with some blonde haired women and grabbed him violently by the shirt.

"You ok boss?" asked Sparky as he looked into the furious eyes of Wraith.

"We've got some business to take off" replied Wraith as he dragged Sparky out of the club.

"What's the hurry gentlemen?" smiled Seraph as Wraith pushed past him.

"Go to hell Seraph" hissed Wraith as he pushed his way out the club, dragging Sparky behind him.

"Someone's a popular guy" laughed Shield as he looked at Seraph. Seraph just smiled back at him and gently slapped Shield across the head, making the fat man wince in pain.

"Talk only when talked to" smile seraph as he pushed Shield towards the stair way that lead to Slade's personal room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire landed gently on the roof of Titan's Tower and looked around her. She shivered slightly as a slight breeze blew around her.

"I hope that he is here" she said to herself as she walked towards the door that lead into the tower. She walked quietly through the darkness until she found herself standing on the threshold of Raven's door.

"Robin?" she called out into the tower as she walked into her friends room and looked around her. She listened for a reply and sighed sadly when she heard none.

"Robin I know that it is you" she said as she looked around the room, "I knew since the moment you said my name" she smiled as she walked towards the destroyed window and popped her head out of it slightly. Robin watched her silently room the shadows. Starfire looked back into the room and wiped away any tears in her eyes. The crow landed gently on Raven's wardrobe and looked at Starfire, making the curious alien smile.

"You promised you'd never leave" Starfire said sadly as she looked at the crow. She was about to leave until Robin stepped out of the shadows and looked at her, tears silently fell from his eyes.

"I never did" smiled Robin as he looked at her, making Starfire smile and cry. She didn't say a thing as she ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. Robin smiled as he returned the hug and held Starfire close to his body.

"I missed you" whispered Starfire as she cried against his chest. Robin closed his eyes and fought against his tears as he held her. The crow squawked happily as it looked at them hugging before it took off and flew out towards the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade slammed his fist onto his table making Shield jump slightly in his seat.

"Explain that to me one more time please" he said coldly as he looked at Shield, his eyes showed no emotion.

"How many times can I tell you the same fucking story?" Shield spat back as he glared at Slade.

"How about until it makes sense" smiled Slade as he relaxed in his eat and looked at Shield.

"Like I said before this guy blew my shop to pieces, him and that fucking bird of his!" yelled Shield as he stood up but was forced back onto his seat by Seraph.

"Same guy must have killed Frosty" said Seraph as he released his grip of Shield's shoulder, much to the fat man's relief, "He said he saw big black bird, before he choked to death on his own blood"

"What kind of bird was it?" asked Jinx as she entered the room and stood beside Slade's chair.

"How the fuck should I know!" replied Shield as he looked at Jinx.

"Well what did it look like then?" sighed Slade as he shook his head.

"Well it was black, pretty big and had a long black beak" replied Shield after he had a moment to think about it.

"Frosty said it looked like a crow" sighed Seraph as he slapped Shield across the head again, making the man yell out in in pain and annoyance.

"Thank you" smiled Slade as he looked at Seraph.

"Now what are you gonna do about my fucking shop?" demanded Shield as he looked at both Jinx and Slade.

"First thing's first did our mystery friend say anything before he ceremonially blew up your shop?" smiled Slade as he stood up and walked slowly towards Shield..

"He said that death was coming for Wraith's crew tonight" stammered Shield as Slade stood over him, "He said tell them that Dick Grayson sends his regards"

"Who?" asked Jinx as she looked at Shield in confusion.

"Robin" smiled Slade as he placed his hands behind his back and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Now what are you going to do about my shop?" demanded Shield again as he glare up at Slade.

"This" said Slade casually as he pulled out a golden hand gun and pointed it directly at Shield's head.

"He did have brains after all" she laughed as she smiled at Seraph.

"I'll go get the janitor" smiled Seraph as he put his hat on and walked towards the door.

"Why did you want to know what type of bird it was?" asked Slade as he looked up at Jinx.  
"Some say that a crow carries your soul away to the after life" replied Jinx as she smiled at Slade, "And it seems that the crow carrying Robin's got lost on it's way"

"Find him and make sure he finds his way" hissed Slade as he walked away from Jinx. Jinx just bowed low before she walked towards the door and left the room.

"Robin"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin why are you not dead?" asked Starfire as she sat down next to him. Robin just looked at her and smiled.

"I'm technically still dead" he said as he looked at her. Starfire looked confused making Robin smile even more, "Here let me show you" he smiled as he reached for a piece of broken glass. Starfire tried to stop him but he quickly rammed the glass shard into his hand and pulled it free.

"Why did you do such a thing?" asked Starfire worryingly as she watched his blood drip from the wound, she was stunned into silence as the wound began to heal and closed over.

"See" smiled Robin as he showed her his freshly healed hand. Starfire smiled at him and was about to say something until Robin clutched his head and winced slightly in pain. He closed his eyes and saw that his crow friend had finally found Wraith and Sparky.

"Are you ok friend Robin?" asked Starfire making Robin's eyes snap wide open.

"I have to go" he simple said as he stood back and looked at her. Starfire simply smiled up at him and watched as he ran towards the window and jumped out of it disappearing into the night.

"Be careful" she whispered as she stood up and walked towards the window and looked out towards the city.

Hope you liked. Ok please leave a review and remember to stay safe.

Later days people.


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter hope y'all like it. Oh and a big happy birthday goes out to ravenbabe61.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVENBABE61, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter 11

Sparky finally managed to wrench his coat free from Wraith's grip and looked at his enraged friend.

"What's happened boss?" he asked making Wraith turn and look at him.

"Razor and frosty have been killed" replied Wraith grimly as he smashed a nearby window with his fist. Sparky couldn't believe what he had heard and suddenly began laughing, thinking it was a joke.

"God one boss" laughed Sparky as he threw his arm around Wraith's neck. Wraith hissed his displeasure and grabbed Sparky's arm and pulled him to the ground.

"It's not a joke you stupid fuck!" he growled as he pulled out his gun and held it against Sparky's head. He eventually pulled the gun away and helped Sparky back to his feet.

"What do we do?" he asked nervously as the thought of not seeing his friends again began to sink in. Wraith looked at him and smiled evilly as he patted his pistol against his head.

"First we find the asshole that did this and then" he said as he turned and pointed his gun at a nearby car, "We kill the bastard!" he yelled as he began to shot the car, leaving bullet holes all over it's doors and hood. Sparky laughed as he pulled out his own pistol and joined in on the senseless destruction. Wraith stopped and grabbed Sparky and pointed to the shop behind them.

"Go get some food and beer" he said as he pushed Sparky towards it and made his way toward his car.

"Sure thing boss" smiled Sparky stupidly as he fixed his coat and entered the shop. He was greeted by a number of people string at him because of his actions outside, he just ignored them and began to lift various products off the shelves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraith sat in the drivers seat of his car and pulled out one of his cigars.

"I think I've earned you" he said to himself as he put it into his mouth, lit it and took a deep puff from it. The crow suddenly landed on the car's hood and looked at wraith, making him jump slightly in shock.

"Boom time birdie" he smiled as he pointed his gun directly at the crow, making it squawk at him loudly, He then felt the cold barrel of another gun press against his forehead, making him drop his gun in fear.

"Don't even think about hurting my friend" whispered Robin as he took the cigar out of Wraith's mouth and tossed it onto the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Wraith as he looked in his rear view mirror and saw Robin's face smiling back at him.

"I'm your passenger" replied Robin as he placed Wraith's hands onto the steering wheel, "Now drive". wraith didn't waste anytime and started his car up.

"What the fuck?" gasped Sparky as he saw Wraith and robin sitting in the car. He ran out of the shop in time to watch Wraith's car speed off down the street and turn the corner.

"Aww man this is really bad" he said to himself as he threw his hat to the ground and cursed something under his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraith smiled nervously as he glanced into his rear view mirror and looked at robin again.

"So what you want money, drugs, guns?" he asked as he turned around another street corner.

"Faster" replied Robin as he pressed his pistol against Wraith's head even more. Wraith complied and pressed his foot down the accelerator making the car zoom even faster down the narrow streets.

"So what exactly do you want?" asked Wraith as he frowned at Robin. Robin just laughed slightly but kept the gun pressed against Wraith's head.

"I want you tell me a story" smiled Robin as he looked at Wraith, "Tell why you killed a girl called Raven and a boy named Robin". Wraith just looked at him and smiled as he tried to think about who he was talking about.

"Oh you mean those two in that dam Tower, yeah we killed them but only because we where told to" relied Wraith as robin motioned for him to turn round another corner.

"Well you failed" smiled Robin making Wraith instantly recognise him.

"I knew I knew you, but you can't be you we killed you" gasped wraith as he looked at Robin's face more closely, "This is the real world there's no coming back, when you die you stay dead" he said making Robin sadistically at him.

"Your right you will stay dead" he said as he opened the door and jumped out of the speeding vehicle. He stopped rolling and watched as wraith's car smashed into a wall, resulting in a huge explosion killing Wraith instantly.

"Only one to go" whispered robin as he stood back p and fixed his coat. he smiled at the burning wreckage before he turned and walked away from the destruction whistling something as he walked. He wasn't even surprised as his crow friend landed gently on his shoulder and squawked softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire landed quietly on the outskirts and decided that it would be best for hr to wall back into the city. He barely got a few meters into the city when a car pulled up beside her.

"Can I offer you a lift miss?" asked he driver of the car in familiar sounding voice.

"Excuse me but I do not know you and it is dangerous to accept lifts from strangers" replied Starfire in her usual sweet voice.

"That's funny last time I checked we used to be friends" said Cyborg as he poked his head out and smiled at her. Starfire smiled and hugged Cyborg's head tightly.

"Cyborg I have missed you have you missed me?" she asked excitedly as he continued to hug his head.

"I missed you as much as the air I breath" coughed Cyborg as he struggled to breath in her iron like grip. Starfire blushed as she let him go and smiled sheepishly.

"Still want that lift?" smiled Cyborg as he finally got his breathing back to normal. Starfire didn't reply and quickly dove into the passenger seat of the car. Cyborg smiled as he started his car again and drove off into the city.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading this, really means a lot to me. Remember to stay safe everyone.

Later days


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, I don't know what came over me. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12

Cyborg occasionally glanced over at Starfire every now and again. Starfire remained silent as she watched the people crossing the road in front of them.

"So you wanna tell me why you out here at this time of night?" he asked breaking the awkward silence between them. Starfire simply looked at him sadly before he returned to looking out if her window.

"Ok don't tell me then" said Cyborg as he pretended to be upset and looked away from her.

"You will just think I am not sane, please do not think I am crazy" replied Starfire sadly as she looked at him again and placed her hand gently on top of his.

"Star I could never think you where crazy" smiled Cyborg as he looked at her, his eyes where filled with the love he had for her.

"I went to see him" said Starfire quietly and sorrowfully as she looked at Cyborg, "I went see if it was really him"

"Who…..oh him" smiled Cyborg as the light turned green again and he drove on, "I take it he talked with you as well?"

"Yes but I am sad because of it" answered Starfire as she looked out the passenger window and watched the street lights zoom past.

"Why are you sad?" asked Cyborg as he quickly glanced over to her before returning his eyes to the road.

"I am sad because he can no longer be my friend" Starfire said quietly as she felt her tears well up in her eyes, "Because I am still one of the living" she aid as she looked at Cyborg, her tears now streamed from her eyes. Cyborg stopped the car and grabbed Starfire in a tight loving embrace and held her face close to his chest.

"It's ok Star, it's ok" said Cyborg quietly as he stroked her head with his hand. Starfire eventually pulled away from him and wiped away her tears.

"Is it wrong for me to want to be dead s I can be with him?" asked Starfire as she looked at Cyborg.

"You should think that way Star" replied Cyborg, his voice was now serious, "Besides I'm sure Robin still loves you in his own way" he said as he restarted the car and waited for a break in the traffic.

"thank you" smiled Starfire as she leant closer to Cyborg and gently kissed him on the cheek. Cyborg couldn't help but blush as he rubbed his cheek gently.

"Ok lets get you home" he said with a smile as he pulled away from the curb and drove down the long street.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Sparky paced up and down Slade's personal chamber nervously as he tried to explain what had happened to Wraith, but he was speaking so fast his words seemed to meld together into one big one.

"Maybe we should just video tape this and watch it again in slow motion" smiled Slade as he sighed and continued to watch Sparky pace about.

"I checked out the grave" said Seraph as he looked down at Slade making Sparky stop pacing and look at them worryingly.

"Grave? What grave?" he asked as he walked towards Slade but was pushed fiercely to the ground by Seraph.

"And?" asked Slade as he looked up and Seraph, his cold eyes demanded an answer.

"Empty just like you said it would be" replied Seraph almost casually, "He's making his ay back to this speed freak here" he said as he cast a cold stare to Sparky as he picked himself off the floor.

"This ghost is gonna kill my as next" said Sparky sadly and quickly as he threw himself at Slade but was caught by Seraph. Slade stood up and smile coldly as he punched Sparky, making some blood trickle from his mouth.

"This ghost is gonna kill my ass next" said Sparky again t more quietly as his tears ran from his eyes.

"Probably" smiled Slade as he prepared to hit him again before he was interrupted by Jinx coughing.

"They're here" said Jinx simply making lade smile sinisterly as he walked towards her.

"Thank you my dear" he purred as he kissed her cheek, making Jinx close her eyes and wince as she felt his lips touch her skin. Slade broke the kiss and smiled as he walked away from her closely followed by Seraph and the still dazed Sparky. Jinx waited until she was sure they where gone before she fell to her knees and slowly began to cry.

"Why did you die Wraith?" she asked herself as her tears streamed from her eyes.

"Jinx come along" came Slade's cold voice making her stand back up and wipe away her tears as best she could.

"I'm coming" she coughed as she stood back up and followed after her master.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Robin walked along a roof top and occasionally looked down at the people below him. He felt a strange sadness in his heart as he looked at them, he knew he could never e like them again, he knew that he could never get back the thing that was taken from him. He quickly shook the feeling away as he knelt down on the edge of the roof top and looked over at the Tower.

"I'm coming Raven" he said almost happily as he stood back up and wiped away the tear that that formed in one of his eyes. He suddenly dropped over the side and landed on in the alleyway below him.

"Find him" was all he said as he looked over at the nearest dust bin and saw his crow. The crow nodded and squawked in reply before it took off into the night's sky.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Slade entered the room and smiled as he saw the people sitting at the huge table. The room was filled with gangsters and nearly every low life that lived in jump city, each of them where talking happily with each other an showing off their latest gun or piece of jewellery.

"Well gentlemen as you know devil's night is upon of once again" he said as he pulled out his ornate chair and slowly sat down on it, motioning for Seraph to make Sparky sit in the chair beside him. making everyone in the room look up from what they where doing and smile at him.

"Now unfortunately our good friend Wraith can't be here with us tonight due to slight case of death" he smiled making everyone at the table laugh loudly. Jinx fought against her tears as she heard Wraith's name and clenched her fist tight against her side.

"Ok time to get serious boys think we should try something different this year" said Slade as his voice changed from being almost merry sounding to, being once again cold and emotionless.

"You don't want us to make the city burn boss man?" asked a thug with a hood over his head, hiding most of his face in it's shadow.

"Ni I want you to start a fire so fucking big that the gods will notice us again!" smiled Slade as he stood up and looked at everyone at the table, "I want to be able to look at all again and be able to ask ARE WE HAVING A GOOD TIME OR WHAT?!" he yelled as he kicked his chair away, making everyone at the table cheer uncontrollably.

"You do you feel that?" demanded Slade as he slammed his fists back onto the table and looked at Sparky.

"I feel like a little worm on a big fucking hook" replied Sparky nervously as he looked at Slade trying to make himself not fall off his chair. His reply made everyone in the room laugh loudly as some of the criminals bobbed fists, even Jinx giggled slightly as she heard Sparky reply to Slade.

"Well boy your mother must be dammed proud of you" smiled Slade as he got his laughter under control and picked up his chair again. Suddenly a large black bird landed on the table, making Sparky nearly fall off his chair again.

"How the hell did that thing get in here?" asked Slade as he looked at the bird.

"Gentlemen I am terribly sorry I am late, traffic was murder" smiled Robin as he walked into sight and sat crossed legged on top of the table. Sparky looked at him and fell off his chair and tried to crawl away but was picked up violently by Seraph.

"Ahh Robin so good to see you again" smiled Slade as he looked at Robin, making Robin nod in reply.

"Hello Slade" replied Robin as he looked around him at the thugs, each of them had their weapon pointed directly at him, "I see you've been busy"

"May I ask what brings you here to my home?" asked Slade as he brushed his hair away from his face and looked at Robin.

"Him" replied Robin as he pointed directly at Sparky, making the already terrified man become even more afraid.

"Well you can't have him" said Slade playfully as he looked at Sparky and then at Robin again.

"Very well I see you've made your decision" smiled Robin as he stood up on top of the table and looked at Slade, "Now lets see you enforce it".

"This is already boring the shit out of him…KILL HIM! He ordered making everyone at the table fire at Robin, sending him flying off the table onto the floor.

"That was fun" smiled Slade as he sat back on his chair, making everyone at the table laugh slightly as they watched one of the thugs walk to the spot where Robin fell.

"He's gone" said the man as he looked over at Slade, making him stand back up and look at him. Slade was about to say something until the thug was dragged under the table and a sick stabbing sound was heard. Robin suddenly jumped back onto the table and threw several of his birdarangs at the thugs at the table, making their razor sharp points dig into their chests. The rest of them quickly raised their guns again and began to fire at Robin again, but could only watch as rosinweed unaffected by them. Robin somersaulted off the table and pulled out his bo staff and began to strike several of the men closest to him , hitting them with enough force to break either their necks or skulls. Slade quickly grabbed hold of Jinx's arm and dragged her away from the table towards the nearest exit closely followed by Seraph as he three Sparky to the floor. Sparky looked terrified as he crawled towards the table and buried his head in his hands, in an attempt to drown out the sounds of gun fire and the screams of the men robin was killing. Robin dispatched another man before his bo staff was knocked out of his hands.

"Your all going to die here today" said Robin grimly as he pulled out a few more birdarangs and threw them around him, killing even more men with their deadly points.

"Eat this!" yelled one of the men as he punched Robin in the face, but watched in horror as Robin smiled back at him. Robin punched the man several times in the face and chest before he grabbed him and drove his knee into his gut.

"You eat this" he said as he pushed the man away and hit him around the neck with a jump kick, breaking the mans neck instantly. Robin walked away as his body crumbled onto the ground and kicked another thug into the path of several bullets heading Robin's way. Robin wore a grim smile as he ran towards another thug and rammed his fist hard into his chest, making the man cough up blood and loose his breath. He then grabbed the man and tossed him against a nearby wall and followed after him and drove a kick into the mans spine, making his spine break into pieces. Robin allowed his body to drop to the floor as he looked around him at the carnage he had caused. He panted slightly as he walked towards the table and picked up his bo staff. Sparky trembled even more as he heard Robin jump onto the table and walk towards the spot where he was hiding. Robin suddenly rammed his bo staff through the table, making Sparky scream in terror and crawl away, unfortunately he crawled straight into robin's foot.

"Guess it wasn't a good day to be a bad guy huh Sparky?" asked Robin as he picked him up and looked into his terrified eyes.

"I'm not Sparky, that's Sparky" replied Sparky as he pointed to one on the thugs Robin had killed, "Sparky's dead". Robin closed his eyes and allowed some of his tears to fall as flashes of Sparky touching and licking Raven's body flashed through his mind.

"Your right he is" said Robin sadly as he pulled Sparky towards the window and threw his through it. Sparky's body smashed into a parked car making it's alarm go off almost instantly.

Ok not a very good place to stop a chapter, but hey like I keep telling everyone I'm a crap writer. Anyway I really hoped y'all enjoyed that chapter and once again I'm sorry about the long wait, I hope you can forgive me. Ok so remember to stay safe everyone.

Later days


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Freeze!" yelled the first police officer as the police burst into the room, each of them had their guns pointed directly at Robin. Robin smiled to himself as he turned around, his hands held up high into the air.

"Holy shit what's that?" he said as he pointed to something behind d the officers, he couldn't help but laugh as each of them turned their heads slightly to see what he had pointed at. He used this opportunity to do what he did best and dropped out of the window, his body slammed hard into the unforgiving concrete. He didn't have any time to catch his breath as a police copter flew over head, it's spotlight shone down on him, forcing Robin to cover his eyes with his hand.

"This is the Jump City police department do not move or we will open fire!" said a voice over a loud speaker as Robin stood up, still shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Blah blah fucking blah" smiled Robin as he pulled out one of his birdarangs and threw it at the copter, destroying the search light with a shower of sparks.

"That does it ice that fucker!" yelled one of the officers in the copter as he looked at the officer who was holding a large rifle.

"One dead freak coming up" smiled the sniper as he looked through his scope and aimed directly for Robin's heart. Before Robin could blink he was knocked onto his back by a sudden force, making him cough slightly as the air was driven from his body.

"Time to go I think" he said as he looked up and saw the crow fly past him, he quickly flipped up and ran into an alleyway, hoping that the darkness would hide him from the annoying bullets of the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg pulled away from the curb as Starfire entered the run down building, he didn't know why she stayed there but at least it was better than the Tower. He whistled until he felt something hit off the side of his squad car.

"Robin what the hell?" he asked as he saw Robin's white face look at him through the passenger window.

"Help me" panted Robin as he clutched several wounds in his chest, the blood trickled down his fingers. Cyborg didn't hesitate as he opened the door and pulled Robin into it, he looked up as he heard a police copter fly past.

"What have you been doing to get all the attention?" he asked as he drove the street, he occasionally glanced over at Robin and watched as he closed his eyes and concentrated on healing his wounds.

"You wouldn't want to know" replied Robin with a smile as he opened his eyes and looked at Cyborg, making his friend smile back.

"So where you want dropped off?" asked Cyborg as he stopped at a set of traffic lights, watching as the light turned to red. He looked over at Robin for a reply and saw that the passenger door was wide open, the only sign of Robin ever being there was the red stains on the white leather of his car.

"I knew you would do that" he whispered as he leant over and slammed the door closed. He smiled as the light turned green allowing him to continue to drive down the street. Robin watched his car disappear into the night.

"Goodbye Cy" he said as he waved goodbye, he waited until he could no longer see the lights of the car until he put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky, "I'm coming Raven" he whispered before he turned away and walked down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at that" growled Slade as he looked out of the window of his personal limo, "The whole fucking place should be in flames" he hissed as he looked at the lights from the buildings gleam like stars against the nights sky.

"His power was incredible" remarked Jinx as she started out at the city.

"Tell me something I don't know" sighed Slade as he relaxed in the back and watched Seraph expertly drive around the city.

"How about me telling you that you take away that power?" smiled Jinx as she looked over at Slade, making a sinister mile appear on his face.

"That would be something I would really like to know my dear" said Slade as he leaned closer to her, running his hand along her cheek.

"His power is in the bird" said Jinx as she pulled away from him, "The crow is the thing that keeps him in between the realms of the dead and the world of the living" she said as she looked at Slade, praying that he wouldn't touch her again.

"Kill the crow and you kill the Robin" smiled Seraph as he glanced into the rear view mirror and looked at Slade smile.

"The city may not be on fire but Devils Night isn't over yet" smiled Slade as he looked out of window once again, "I'm coming for you Robin" he said as he looked at the city, the smile on his face grew wider as he thought of finally getting rid of his former apprentice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin took off his leather coat as he walked down the street, he contemplated throwing it in the trash until he saw a homeless person sleeping against a wall, a filthy blanket was all that was keeping his body warm.

"Here you need this more than I do" smiled Robin as he placed the coat over the person and shivered as the cold wind blew past him. He was about to continue his lone walk until he saw a group of children running towards him, each of them where dressed up for Halloween. He laughed as they ran around him, their touches flashed past his face, their laughter brought a smile to his face. He remembered a time when this sort of thing wasn't possible, he at least made it safe again for kids to have fun on Halloween again.

"Happy Halloween kids" he said as he patted one of them on the head, he looked at the child's costume and smiled as he saw it looked like one he used to wear long ago, "Nice costume".

"Thanks it's like the one Robin used to wear" smiled the child as he looked up at Robin, "He was my favourite Titan".

"I'm sure he would be very proud to know that you liked him that much" smiled Robin as he watched the child run off and catch up with his friends, their laughter echoed throughout the night. Robin smiled as he turned away from their laughter, he had somewhere he had to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire looked all around her as she listened to the sound of her sister sleeping in the small bed next to hers. She smiled to herself as she opened her window gently, making sure she didn't make a sound.

"I shall be back soon my sister" she whispered before she floated out of the open window and drifted into the night sky, she didn't know why but she had to see Robin, she was afraid she would never get another chance.

X  
X  
X

Later days people

PS: Thanks for all the reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Ok a pre chapter apology, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others.

Chapter 14

Robin looked up at the sky as he stood silently outside the rusted gates of the cemetery he had risen from, the only place where he could finally rest once again. The crow landed on his shoulder and squawked into the air as its talons bit deep into Robin's flesh, he didn't notice the pin as he scratched its head gently.

"That's right my friend" he said as the large black bird closed its eyes, it was clearly enjoying the attention Robin was given him, "It's time for me to go back to sleep". The crow opened its eyes as Robin finished talking looking at him with what looked like sad eyes.

"I know" he said cheerfully as he ran his finger carefully along the crows body, "I'll miss you to" he said as a stray tear fell from his own eye, making his black make up run slightly. He decided not to wipe the tear away as he jerked his shoulder, making the crow take off into the air. He smiled as he watched it disappear into the cemetery, his smile remained as he pushed open the gates and followed after the bird that had brought him back, the bird that had allowed to avenge the death of the only person he had ever allowed close to his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin laughed quietly as he saw Starfire curled up comfortable beside the grave of Raven, her left hand was resting beside her name, a name Robin would never allow himself to forget. He knelt down beside her and nudged her with his hand, making her eyes snap open as she smiled at him.

"I know what you are going to say" she said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"You do?" replied Robin with a smile as he cocked his head to one side and looked at her, making her smile even more.

"You are going to tell that the cemetery is not a good place to sleep" she said as she moved into a sitting position, resting gently on her knees.

"Why it's the safest place to be at night" he said as he looked at her, Raven's engagement ring hung delicately around his neck, thanks to a piece of black wire.

"Please explain to me why this ghastly place is safe" said Starfire in her usual innocent tone as she tried to think of why he had said that.

"Duh everybody is already dead" joked Robin as he watched her think, he smiled as she saw a wide grin appear on her face as she understood what he meant, "But why did you came here?".

"You didn't say goodbye last time you left me, I mean us" she said as she stopped smiling and looked at him. Robin didn't reply as he looked at her, his eyes where the only thing that showed her the sadness he was feeling as she mentioned that 'little' detail.

"I'm sorry about that" was he said after a long awkward silence between them, making Starfire fight against her urge to cry. He wanted to say more but his words only came out as a sad sigh, Starfire sighed an equally as sad sigh before the both fell back into another awkward silence.

"Oh I brought you this" she said cheerfully as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a something wrapped lovingly in pink paper.

"What is it?" asked Robin as he took it from her and proceeded to open it, being careful not to tear the paper, he knew how much she liked pink paper.

"It is 'pudding of goodbye', it was what we Tamaranians eat whenever somebody goes away" she smiled as she watched Robin examine the small piece of brown cake she had given him.

"Thanks I guess" replied Robin as she flashed his trademark grin, making her smile even more. Before he ate the 'pudding' he broke a small piece off and placed it on top of the tombstone next to him, the crow suddenly came out of nowhere and landed gracefully beside it, it looked at Starfire before it consumed the cake.

"Well looks he liked it" smiled Robin as the crow squawked happily and looked at him, hoping that Robin would give it more.

"You're going away again aren't you?" asked Starfire as Robin ate his 'pudding', smiling slightly as he found it had quite a pleasant taste.

"I have to" he said sadly as he looked at her, he placed a hand on her shoulder as he watched a tear fall from her eyes.

"I shall miss you" wept Starfire as she rubbed her tears away, frowning as even more tears formed in her eyes to replace the ones she had gotten rid of.

"Here" smiled Robin as he took the necklace he wore around his neck off, Raven's engagement ring seemed to shine in the dying light of the cemetery, "This belonged to Raven and I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it" he smiled as she placed it around Starfire's neck, making the alien girl beam with delight.

"I shall never take it off as long as I live" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robin, making him cough as she cut off his air supply.

"It's time for you to leave Star" said Robin as he pulled himself free, helping her to stand up as tears fell from her eyes.

"Will you say goodbye this time?" she asked innocently as she walked away from him, making Robin sigh as he turned his head to look at her.

"I can't" he said as tears fell from his eyes, Starfire somehow knew he would say that as she smiled back at him.

"Then I shall say it for you" she smiled as she looked at him, "Goodbye" was all she said before she gracefully took off into the sky, flying back towards the city. Robin watched her for a second longer before he turned bo face Raven's tombstone.

"I'm coming home Rae" he whispered as he looked at it, his hand floated inches from its cold surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire continued to cry as she flew back into the city, that was until she saw someone being attacked by what looked like two large men. She didn't know why but she soon found herself flying down towards them, her eyes began to glow a bright green as she approached them.

"HELP ME!" screamed the women as the men approached her, they where both laughing evilly as their bodies shadowed hers.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Starfire as she threw a starbolt at the ground behind the men, making them both turn and look at her. Before she could react one of the men leapt at her, tackling her to the ground.

"I would not have done that if I where you" smiled Starfire as her eyes glowed green once again, "I am much stronger than I look" she smiled as she prepared to throw the man into the air. To her horror she found that she couldn't use her alien strength, she couldn't even power a starbolt as the man got off of her, a wicked smile was on his face.

"Hello my dear" smiled Slade as he looked at her, his long hair covered most of his in shadow, "I am happy to see that my power inhibitor works" he smiled as he pointed down to her chest Starfire looked down and saw a small circular device stuck to her, the device Slade called his power inhibitor. She was about to reach down and tear it off until Seraph stooped her hand.

"I wouldn't do that little one" he smiled as he gripped her wrist tightly, "Touch that while my boss is alive and you'll die" he said before he started to laugh as he watched a sudden look of fear appear on her face.

What do you want with me?" stammered Starfire as she looked at Slade, finally noticing that the women in trouble was none other than Jinx.

"A simple thing" smiled Slade as she knelt beside her, "Did he give you this?" he asked as she cupped Raven's ring in his hand, the gold reflected in his evil eyes. Starfire couldn't help but nod as she watched Slade look at the ring in awe.

"I think I'll keep it" he said as he tore it off of her, wrapping it tightly around his hand, "Now where was I, oh yes all I want is Robin's heart on a silver plate" he smiled as he stood up and looked down at her.

"And to get that I am going to need some bait" he smiled as he walked away, motioning for Seraph to bring her with them. She creamed as Seraph picked her up, her legs thrashed about as he carried her towards what looked like an old run down church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin was about to touch Raven's tombstone until something flashed through his mind, he saw Starfire screaming as she was being carried into an old church that wasn't far from here. He didn't waste anytime as he nipped up to his feet and ran out of the cemetery, he knew he shouldn't be doing this if he wanted to return to Raven but he also had to save his friend. With a loud crash he opened the doors of the church, the wind blew the leaves in the old building around.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled out into the darkness as he entered, his keen eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of her. He suddenly smiled as the crow landed on top of a he cross in front o him, it's eyes also scanned about the building for any sign of Starfire. Robin was about to walk forward until he heard a gun shot echo around the room closely followed by the weak squawking of the crow, he looked over to where his bird was and saw that it was twitching about on the ground, its blood seeped from a slight wound on its wing. He was about to run to it until someone stepped out of the darkness in front of him.

"Hello Robin we met again" smiled Slade as he looked at his nemesis, a wicked katana was strapped to his back.

"Where is she Slade?" demanded Robin as he looked at Slade, his hands clenched into tights fists as he spoke.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her" smiled Slade as images of Jinx tying Starfire to a pillar in the staircase flashed through his mind, "She is just fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you doing this?" asked Starfire as Jinx tightened the roped that bound her.

"You wouldn't understand" replied Jinx sadly as she finished and looked into Starfire's eyes, her pink eyes had a sad look in them.

"He will kill you" said Starfire quietly, "You do know that don't you?" .

"Hey we all die sometime" smiled Jinx as she began to walk down the stairs, leaving Starfire alone as water began to drip on her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let her go and I'll let you live" said Robin simply as he started at Slade, a slight smile had appeared on his lips.

"Hmm let me think about that my apprentice" smirked Slade as he rested his chin in his hand and pretended to think, "Sorry but that didn't appeal to me" he smiled as he turned, pulling out a pistol as he moved. Robin had very little time to react as Slade pulled the trigger and sent a bullet slamming into his shoulder, making pain shot through Robin's body.

"Aww fuck!" cursed Robin as he got light headed and fell backwards, blood began to trickle from the bullet wound in his shoulder, he didn't understand why he could feel the pain of the wound. Slade laughed as he walked over to Robin and picked him up, jabbing his thumb into the wound, making Robin wince in pain.  
"You know for a ghost you bleed just fine" he smiled as he pulled his blood covered thumb free and wiped it on Robin's face.

"It's still alive" said Seraph as he watched the crow try and fly but its wing was to badly injured.

"Then kill it!" ordered Slade as he turned his head away from Robin and looked at his henchman. Seraph smiled a she cocked his pistol and pointed it at the birds head.

"Bye bye birdie" he smiled as he prepared to squeeze the trigger. Suddenly the entrance to the church exploded as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Seraph, sending him flying away from the injured crow. Robin used the distraction to roll away from Slade, making the enraged crime lord pull out another pistol and start firing shots wildly at both Robin and Cyborg. Jinx also used Cyborg's distraction to her own advantage as she grabbed the crow and carried it away to safety.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin as he pushed himself towards Cyborg, watching him fire both his sonic cannon and pistol at Slade and Seraph.

"I came to ay my last respects and then I find you getting all shot up again" smiled Cyborg as he blasted Slade with his sonic cannon, making him become even more enraged as he ducked for cover.

"What can I say I just attract bullets" smiled Robin as he heard Seraph scream as a bullet from Cyborg's pistol hit him squarely in the chest, his death seemed to bring a grim smile to Cyborg's face. Slade growled as he blasted the last rounds from his weapons at Cyborg, making him duck for cover, giving Slade enough time to make a break for the stairs Jinx had disappeared up with the crow.

"So you got a plan?" asked Robin as he watched Cyborg drop his empty pistol to the ground.

"One you stand in front of me until they run out of ammo and then I arrest them" smiled Cyborg as he looked at Robin.

"Sounds like a good plan" replied Robin, "Except we have a problem" he said as he moved his trembling hand, revealing the deep bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Shit man your bleeding" gasped Cyborg as he watched the blood slowly ooze from the wound, "But I thought you where you know invincible".

"I was but not anymore I guess" smiled Robin as he lifted himself up, wincing as he put pressure ion his arm once again, "You ready for this?" he asked as he walked towards the stairway Slade had disappeared up.

"Yep but just promise me one thing" said Cyborg as he followed after him, his sonic cannon buzzed into life once again, "Just don't die on me again" he said making a slight smile appear on Robin's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade handed Jinx a strange looking weapon as he held her close to him, Jinx wanted to pull away from him but his arms where to strong.  
"Just remember to kill them ok" he smiled before he kissed her, making Jinx struggle as she tried to break away from him. Slade smiled as he grabbed hold of Starfire and ran up towards the roof, the alien girl screamed as he pulled her hair. Jinx wiped the area around her mouth furiously, trying to remove any sign of the kiss Slade had given her, the crow watched her and squawked as it struggled to fly away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin hugged the wall closest to the stairs and looked up, seeing Jinx point her strange new weapon down at them. Cyborg followed after him and joined him in looking at Jinx, he didn't seemed that concerned as he saw her weapon trained on them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked as he walked carefully towards the stairs.

"Cyborg look out!" he yelled as Cyborg took a step up the stairs, his yell came to late as Jinx fired the weapon, leaving huge hole in Cyborg's chest. Robin stopped him from hitting the ground and slowly rested his back against the wall as he watched sparks jump out from the hole in his chest.

"You where supposed to stay behind me" said Robin softly as he watched Cyborg struggle to keep his eyes open, his face was racked with pain as even more sparks flew from his wound.

"I guess I messed up" smiled Cyborg in reply as he looked at Robin, "Go kick his ass bro" he said as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Go get Starfire back". Robin smiled as he clasped Cyborg's hand, he lingered for only a second before he ran up the stairs determined to make both Jinx and Slade pay for hurting his friends.

X  
X  
X  
I am going to end here, my eyes are beginning to hurt and Slipknot are now just beginning to sound like noise (never a good sign) Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, I should have a new one posted by tomorrow. Ok just remember to stay safe everyone.

Later days

PS: Thanks for all the reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin stopped in his advance up the stairs as he saw Jinx standing in his way, her arms where cradling his crow gently against her chest. He was about to take a step forward until she pointed the weapon that had injured Cyborg at him, making him think twice about moving.

"Why did you do it?" she asked as she looked at him, tears began to escape from her pink eyes.

"Why did I do what?" replied Robin as he looked at her, he knew what she was talking about but he needed to hear it come from her lips.

"You know what you did you murderer!" yelled Jinx in reply as the weapon began to shake as her hands began to tremble uncontrollably.

"He had it coming" said Robin as he remembered crashing Wraith's car into the wall, the memory brought a faint smile to his face, "The day he touched Raven was the day he died, I simply made him realise it" he said as he took a step towards her.

"Don't move!" she yelled as she pointed the still shaking weapon at him, tears began to fall from her eyes as she started at Robin.  
"If you must kill me then go ahead I won't stop you" said Robin as he held his hands in the air and looked at her, his face showed no emotion as she took another step towards her. Jinx panicked and lost her grip of the crow allowing the angry bird to fly at her face, driving its sharp beak into her eyes. She screamed as she dropped the weapon and tried desperately to get the bird away from her, her flailing only made the crow more enraged as it pecked away at her face making her scream out in even more pain. She lost her balance and desperately reached for anything to save her, Robin wanted to run and help her but he knew he couldn't, it was her time to die.

"He is waiting for you" was all he said as he watched Jinx fall over the edge. Jinx continued to scream as she fell, her body eventually smashed into the ground in front of Cyborg, making him whistle as he looked up at Robin. The crow landed on Robin's shoulder and rubbed its head against his cheek, making him smile.

"I am glad to see your ok" smiled Robin as he stroked his friends head gently, "Now come on we have another of my friends to save" he said as he walked towards the door that lead to the bell tower, he knew Slade would be waiting for him, he also knew that either way this would be their final encounter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire squirmed slightly as Slade held her close to his chest, for insurance incase Robin decided to bring any of his 'toys' with him. Their hair was soaked as the heavens opened and allowed the rain to fall down hard and fast, making a smile appear on Slade's face, he liked this kind of weather.

"What is taking him so long?" he asked himself as he waited for Robin to appear before him, he knew that Jinx didn't stand a chance against him. He didn't have to wait much longer as Robin stepped out of the darkness of the bell tower and took a step onto the slippery roof top, his eyes where fixed on Slade.

"Let her go Slade!" he demanded as he took another step towards him, "I won't fight back if you do" he said as he stopped and put his hands behind his back.

"Alright" smiled Slade as he pushed Starfire away from him.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin as he watched her slid down the roof, he was slightly relived as he watched her reach out and grab hold of the edge of the roof, stopping herself fro falling to her death. Slade roared in fury as he unsheathed his sword and swung it at Robin, missing him by mere inches as Robin took a step away from him. Robin quickly wiped any rain drops off of his face as he rushed forward and tackled Slade to the ground, knocking the sword out of his hands.

"Very good Robin" smiled Slade before he threw Robin off of his body and stood back up, brushing his wet hair away from face. Robin turned to face him and was hit in the face with Slade's boot, making him stumble backwards as his vision went fuzzy. Robin swung widely at Slade and managed to break the necklace that had Raven's engagement ring off of Slade's neck, making the ring roll down the roof and land in the gutter. The crow watched the ring fall from above as lightening streaked across the sky.

"What's the matter Robin?" asked Slade as he drove his fist into Robin's gut, making him keel over in pain as he gasped for air, "Can't you fight without your bird friend helping you?". Robin roared in fury as he grabbed hold of Slade and threw him over the edge of the roof, making both of them slide down onto to narrow platform Slade's sword had landed in. Robin coughed up some blood as he used a nearby gargoyle statue to stand back up. Slade used this moment to his advantage as he grabbed his sword and plunged it into Robin's back, making him cry out in pain as he felt the cold steel pass through his flesh. Slade pulled the sword free and watched in amusement as Robin trembled at his feet.

"You know something this reminds me of something my father used to tell me, well that was until I killed him" smiled Slade as he watched Robin crawl towards the statue and use its base as a rest as he turned and looked at his tormentor.

"He used to say that every man has a devil he must find in order to get peace, and as fate would have it I'm your devil. I ordered for your deaths, hell Robin you should know by now that nothing goes on in this city without my say so" he said as he knelt down in front of him, taking a small knife out from his boot.

"Raven" whispered Robin softly under his breath a memories of her being raped ran through his mind.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you put up quite a fight" said Slade with a smile as he move the knife closer to Robin's chest, "Any last words?" he asked as he stopped and looked at his former apprentice.

"I want you have something" said Robin as he stood up and walked towards Slade, taking the crime lord by surprise, "It's something I don't want anymore" he said as he looked at Slade, his eyes had far away look in them.

"And what might that be?" asked Slade as he lowered his weapon and looked at Robin in both confusion and curiosity.

"This" replied Robin as he rushed forward and placed one of his hands on Slade's head, making his eyes go wide as his mind was flooded with images of Raven lying on a hospital bed, "Thirty hours of pain caused by your hand" he said as he placed his other hand on Slade's head, making the images and feelings become more intense, causing Slade to scream as he dropped his knife to the street below.

"And they're all for you" said Robin as he let go of Slade's head, nudging him over the edge of the roof. Slade screamed as he fell, his arms desperately reached around him for anything that could his descent, he suddenly stopped as the horns of a devil like gargoyle sliced through is back, impaling him just a few feet above it's fang filled maw. Robin fell back panting heavily as he looked over to where Starfire was hanging for dear life.

"I'm coming Star" he said as he crawled towards her, his hand reached out to her as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg looked up and powered up his sonic cannon as he heard footsteps coming down the old staircase, his hard expression soon changed into a wide smile as he saw Starfire help Robin to walk down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" he asked as Starfire run to him and threw her arms around his neck, making him wince slightly in pain as she pressed her body against his.

"Thank you" said Robin as he slumped down to the ground facing Cyborg, his face was fixed in a slight smile.

"Why what did I do?" asked Cyborg in confusion as Starfire let go of him and sat down next to him and Robin.

"You saved me" replied Robin as he looked at his friend, "You saved me with the memories you kept up here" he said a she gently touched his forehead, making Cyborg smile slightly.

"Hey man that what friends are for" h smiled a she reached into his shirt pocket and took out his last cigarette, Robin sighed as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it in his own, lighting it carefully.

"What did I tell you about these?" he smiled as he took a puff from it and handed it back to Cyborg. Cyborg began to cough as the smoke filled his lungs, making him spit the cigarette out onto the ground.

"I'm quitting as of now" he said making both Starfire and Robin smile and laugh slightly.

"Watch him until help comes" said Robin as he eased himself back onto his feet and looked down at Starfire, watching her slowly take Cyborg's hand.

"I will" she said as she turned her head and looked at the injured metal police officer, "Robin?" she asked as she turned to look at him and saw that he was no longer standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry Star he does that a lot" smiled Cyborg as he closed his eyes, "I'm sure he'll be just fine" he said as he drifted off to sleep, his words brought a smile to Starfire's face as she turned and watched him begin to snore gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin staggered towards the tombstone with Raven's name on it once again, the blood continued to seep from the wounds in both his back and chest. He fell to the ground as he stretched his hand towards the cold granite of the tombstone, his hand trembled as he ran it along the R engraved on its surface.

"Raven" whispered Robin sadly before he closed his eyes and rested his head on the tombstone, his body began to shiver as a slight wind blew through the cemetery. The wind suddenly picked up as a lone figure dressed in a beautiful white dress walked towards Robin, her feet gently caressed the leaves that where lying all around as she stopped. Robin slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warm touch of skin touch his icy cold face.

"Raven?" he asked as he looked up and saw a familiar face looking back at him. Raven couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingers along his face, Robin smiled as she leant closer to him, placing her lips against his lovingly, the kiss between them was full of their love, a love that had lasted beyond death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire walked towards the site of Robin and Raven's graves as the sound of sirens echoed behind her. Both graves looked so peaceful, like they had never been disturbed, but she knew better. She smiled as she saw the crow landed silently on top of Robin's tombstone, Raven's engagement ring was firmly held in its beak. She walked towards the black bird and extended her hand as it moved closer to her, dropping Raven's ring into her hand.  
"Thank you" whispered Starfire as she turned and walked away, allowing the crow to take off into the night sky once again.

__

They say when you die a crow carries your soul to its final resting place, but sometimes that soul cannot find peace, sometimes it comes back to set the wrong things right and sometimes it comes back because of the love for another. You see love isn't just a worldly emotion it is a feeling that is so strong that not even death can stop it from thriving.

THE END

X  
X  
X

Well it's done, finished over. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologise for the long periods where there wasn't an update for this fic. Anyway thank you for reading this and THANK YOU to anyone who left me a review for this story, each one of them brought a smile to my face.

And I know the ending was terrible, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it.

Later days (last one of this story)


End file.
